Hey, be my lover
by sikakira
Summary: Juste une histoire d'amour entre Naruto et Sasuke(victime de violence venant de son petit-ami) qui commence dans une gare...drôle d'endroit non? (Ps: i don't own the cover's pic ;) )
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_  
_  
_  
_Mon nom est Naruto. Je travaille dans une (assez connue) entreprise de fabrication de ventilateurs et de climatiseurs. J'ai eu '' l'extrême honneur '' d'être placé dans la section de vente et je sais que je mérite mieux que ça avec tous mes efforts lors de mon stage ! (bon c'est vrai que j'étais parfois en retard et un peu maladroit mais...) Comme je le disais je suis chargé de faire vendre nos marchandise et je devais me lever très tôt pour ne pas louper le train de 6 heures..._  
_  
_  
_Chaque jour que je prenais le train, je remarquais presque toujours un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui paraissait avoir au moins la vingtaine. Il avait ses franges qui lui masquaient un visage pale. Je fus choqué lorsqu'un jour je remarquai quelque chose de nouveau sur son corps : un grand bleu autour de son cou et de ses bras qu'il essayait vainement de cacher..._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Naruto_

_Je n'ai jamais cru au destin ou à la chance ou à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je me suis toujours dit _

_que pour avoir quelque chose il fallait le mériter, lutter, et toujours être d'attaque pour de nouvelles _

_opportunités dans la vie. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais…au lycée. La vie n'est pas aussi facile que cela. _

_Je devais me battre et en même temps prier pour que mes projets marchent. Mais hélas, non, ils n'ont _

_pas marché comme devenir détective, un rêve d'enfance…Pourtant je n'ai pas à me plaindre car je _

_suis plutôt bien payé, mes collègues me respectent et m'invitent souvent à boire un coup en tout cas _

_la plus part de mes collègues._

_Le matin était le pire moment de mes journées parce que je devais me lever tôt et aller au métro. Ma _

_chef est plutôt exigeante et dit toujours ''l'argent appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt''. Personne n'ose _

_lui dire que ce dicton n'existe pas, de peur de se faire virer… j'ai une mémoire assez bonne (et j'en suis _

_fier) ce qui m'a permis de remarquer un jeune garçon plutôt régulier les matins pour prendre le métro _

_depuis au moins deux ou trois mois. Il avait un teint pale et des cheveux de couleur d'ébène qui lui _

_cachait le visage, ses tenues étaient simples et sombres et il était plutôt discret car personne n'avait _

_l'air de le remarquer. « C'est suspect » me dis-je en plaçant ma main sur le menton me rappelant de _

_certaines scènes dans les séries policières que je regardais souvent. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention _

_et rigolais de ma propre réaction plutôt infantile. La même chose se passait chaque jour et cela finis _

_par être un réflexe de le chercher des yeux chaque matin._

_ Un matin pourtant était différent des autres non pas que le soleil ne se soit pas levé mais que je _

_remarquai des bleus autour du cou de mon '' suspect'' et autour de ses poignets. Malheureusement _

_pour lui, je pouvais les voir car il semblait vouloir les cacher. Je m'interrogeai sur comment cela lui _

_était arrivé et je voulais en savoir plus. « C'est pour l'aider » me dis-je bien que ce qui m'intéressait le _

_plus c'était jouer au détective. Alors le jour suivant lorsque je le vis je l'approcha pour lui adresser la _

_parole. Il portait des bandages sur ses bleus ce jour là._

_ « La journée est belle aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas » affirmais-je avec mon sourire professionnel. Il se _

_retourna un peu vivement me regarda pendant au moins quelque secondes, retourna sa tête puis _

_répondit en hochant la tête lentement._

_« Alors vous prenez souvent le train ? » lui dis-je mais il ne répondit pas le regard fixé sur les rails. _

_Alors je compris qu'il ne dirait pas grand-chose, néanmoins je le suivis lorsque le train arriva j'usqu'à _

_mon départ ne manquant pas de lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne journée. Je passai la journée _

_à penser aux méthodes que je devrais utiliser pour me rapprocher de lui._

_Le lendemain, je lui dis bonjour sans recevoir réponse. Cette fois ci je me présentai à lui mais bien-sur, _

_lui non. Je fis la même chose pendant au moins une semaine en parlant un peu de ma vie _

_professionnelle et je me rappelle bien qu'une fois je vis échapper un sourire de ses lèvres pendant un _

_court instant. La semaine suivante, il retira ses bandages et à ma surprise il répondit à mon bonjour._

_« oh, ça alors c'est une surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez parler » lui lançais-je sur un ton _

_moqueur_

_« et bien, vous aviez l'air de quelqu'un qui a tellement peu d'amis qu'il commence à parler à un _

_inconnu dans une gare. » dit-il puis il se tourna vers moi pour terminer sa phrase « c'est plutôt _

_pathétique je trouve » _

_Je fus étonné par deux choses en même temps. Premièrement il venait de dire une phrase plutôt _

_longue et deuxièmement il venait de me traiter de pathétique. Je fus confus ne sachant pas si je _

_devais être content ou furieux. _

_« Ahaha vous êtes plutôt intéressant vous. Dites, et si on devenait amis ? » . Il _

_me regarda avec d'un air bizarre en penchant la tête comme si il venait d'entendre quelque chose _

_d'anormal « je ne vous comprend pas. Vous me connaissez à peine et vous voulez être mon ami ? _

_Vous avez si peu d'ami que ça ? »_

_« il faut dire que j'en ai assez mais ils sont toujours occupés et … »_

_« Vous vous sentez seul ? » finit-il. « Vous feriez mieux de vous faire d'autres amis »_

_« Hum pour l'instant je voudrais avoir des amis plus jeune que moi. Ceux de mon âge, à 25 ans, sont _

_presque déjà mariés et bien trop ennuyeux. » Lui avouai-je en regardant les gens passer_

_« Alors vous vous tromper de personne. ». Le train arriva et il s'avança._

_Je le rattrapai pour comprendre sa phrase « de quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_« J'ai le même âge que vous » dit-il en me lançant en coup d'œil. Il chercha une place bien à l'abri des _

_regards et s'y installa en me laissant derrière, bouche bée. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire car il avait l'air _

_si jeune ! Alors je pris mon courage entre mes mains, me dirigea vers lui et lui ramena ses franges en _

_arrière. Je fus cloué sur place par son visage que je vis en peu de temps car il repoussa mes mains sur _

_le champ._

_« Que faites vous ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! » Me lança-t-il sur un ton colérique._

_« je suis désolé…je… non mais attend, comment se fait-il que tu es l'air d'un étudiant ? » j'étais _

_embrouillé par son apparence et ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je venais de le tutoyer._

_« Et bien c'est parce que j'en suis un ! Sérieusement essayer de vous contrôler vous êtes en public je _

_vous rappelle. »_

_« C'est toi qui a commencé à te plaindre juste parce que j'ai soulevé tes mèches ce qui n'était pas _

_vraiment la fin du monde » lui dis-je en le tutoyant encore._

_« Vous étiez à la base de tout cela. Je vous rappel et c'est vous qui me gênez pour que je devienne _

_votre ami. Je ne vous rien demandé » m'envoya t-il et cette fois je n'avais rien à a lui reprocher alors _

_je me calmai et m'assis près de lui silencieusement pendant la moitié de mon parcourt tout en _

_essayant de revoir son visage. En vain. Il avait une face un peu féminine et des yeux de couleur de ses _

_cheveux, le genre de visage qui ferait facilement la une d'un magazine de mannequins. Soudain _

_plusieurs questions me vinrent dans ma tete en même temps. Pourquoi cache t-il son visage ? _

_Pourquoi allait-il encore à l'université à son âge ? Et plus important d'où viennent les bleus de la _

_semaine passé ? Pourquoi ?... argh ! Bon je me lance !_

_« hum désolé pour tout à l'heure. Il faut dire que toi aussi tu m'as surpris » il ne dit rien à part me _

_lancer un regard froid._

_ « D'accord c'étais ma faute. Je suis désolé. » Dis-je en levant mes mains en signe d'abandon. Puis, _

_enfin il se calma et sortit des écouteurs de son sac qu'il plaça dans ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. _

_C'était raté, ma scène pendant laquelle je posais de questions pour le connaitre mieux était ratée : _

_''détective raté '' je me dis en soupirant. Lorsque le fit un arrêt je me mis sur pied pour partir. Je _

_voulais lui dire au revoir mais sans le réveiller car qu'il le veuille ou non j'avais découvert quelque _

_chose sur lui aujourd'hui : il s'énervait facilement. Alors je pris l'une de mes cartes de visite que je _

_glissai dans sa main avant de partir pour le boulot, plutôt enthousiaste de mes découvertes._


	3. Chapter 2

_Sasuke_

_Je n'ai jamais eu une bonne vie sociale. Ma famille périt dans un tragique accident sauf mon frère que je soupçonne d'être l'auteur de l'accident qui, ne s'est plus jamais montré depuis bientôt 9 ans. Au fait, non, je suis sur que c'est lui le coupable et je suis bien déterminé à le confronter un jour._

_ J'ai peu, très peu d'amis et pour me faire de l'argent dans le futur je fais des études en médecine pour des raisons personnelles…_

_Il y quelques semaines j'ai rencontré un homme très bizarre. La première fois qu'on s'est vu la première chose qu'il trouve à dire parle de la météo. Sérieux ? Je pensais que s'était un policier ou quelque chose de ce genre alors je lui répondis. Mais je finis par le regretter lorsqu'il me dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Même aujourd'hui il se permet de me toucher. Cela ne me gêne pas mais je n'aime pas montrer ma face à des étrangers. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Qui sait c'est peut être c'est quelqu'un de mauvais qui me veut du mal. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un type bien mais il me parle depuis quelques semaines sans que je ne lui réponde quand même il continu. Je crois avoir le droit d'avoir des doutes sur lui non ? _

_Je me réveillai dans le train grâce à mon téléphone qui vibrait. Je le fait exprès pour pouvoir me réveiller à temps pour l'uni. Lorsque je me levai je vis une carte entre les mains « Naruto Uzumaki »_

_« C'est quoi ce nom bizarre ? » me moquai-je. Il s'appelait donc Uzumaki, sur la carte il y avait son numéro, le nom de l'entreprise etc. Mais aussi un numéro écrit au stylo. J'en conclu que c'était son numéro personnel. Je soupirai en pensant à quoi faire avec cette carte. Je la mis dans ma poche pour aller en cours. _

_La journée était la même que depuis des années : ennuyeuse à mourir. Les cours débutent à 8 heures aujourd'hui alors j'ai encore mon temps. Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment réservé aux étudiants d'art. Je me faufile le mieux que je peux pour afin attendre une grande salle dans laquelle ils répètent une scène de théâtre. Je restais là pendant une moitié d'heure à regarder les acteurs changer d'expression faciale aussi facilement. J'aurai voulu moi aussi être capable de le faire, mais j'aurais l'air bien plus hypocrite qu'eux. Plutôt je me cachais sous mes cheveux pour ne pas à avoir à me montrer et à être jugé par les autres. Je me demande encore pourquoi il était venu me parler cet idiot. Peut-être il voulait jouer avec moi ou il voulait juste qu'on l'écoute se plaindre de son patron. Cela me fit rire lorsqu'il traita son patron de « vieille sangsue ». Et même maintenant cela me fais rire._

_Mes rires furent suspendus par la voix masculine derrière moi._

_« Sasuke… » Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de mon cou._

_« Tu ne viens plus me voir. Me trompes-tu déjà ? Parce que tu sais que je ne supporte pas qu'on m'oublie hum… » Continua-t-il dans une voix calme mais menaçante._

_Je me retournai doucement avant de placer mon doigt dans l'œil de mon ami._

_ « Arrête de m'utiliser pour répéter tes scènes de théâtre Sui»_

_Il se tordait de douleur par terre et m'envoyait des injures en passant, mais moi j'en riais. Je suis sadique, et je le sais. Lorsqu'il se mit enfin debout il me lança un regard froid avant de soupirer et de reprendre le sourire._

_« Quand même ça fait un mal de chien. Paye-moi à manger pour que je te pardonne. »_

_« Humph rêve toujours doublure » lui lançai-je le sourire aux lèvres. Il devint rouge et arrivait à peine à parler « tu-tu verra ! Un jour j'aurai le rôle principal et j'appellerai ton nom en premier pour te remercier lorsque je recevrai l'oscar du meilleur acteur de l'année » dit-il avec détermination._

_Sui est le seul ami que j'ai depuis le lycée. On a toujours été ensemble et toujours tout partagé. Même lorsque je lui ai parlé de ma préférence pour les hommes il m'a sourit et a continué à me tenir la main. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir et je compte le garder près de moi._

_Notre discussion fut interrompu par une voix « hé les tourtereaux ! Désolé mais il y a du boulot à faire. Sui vient par ici ! » _

_« Bien sensei je viens ! » dit-il puis il se retourna vers moi « on dirait que tu vas mieux ». Cette phrase me fit perdre mon sourire et je baissai les yeux « oui merci ma fièvre a baissé»_

_Je ne voulais pas mettre sui en colère alors je lui mentis pour éviter de lui montrer mes bleus_

_« Écoute moi Sasuke, je me fiche qu'il soit mon frère. Mangetsu n'a pas le droit de te faire ça et je te jure que s'il continu, il va le regretter !» _

_«il n'a rien à avoir avec ma fièvre alors arrête. Je ne veux pas être la cause de vos bagarres»_

_« Alors quitte-le ! Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! »_

_Je le regardais profondément avant former un demi-sourire « je dois aller en cours. On se voit demain okay ? »Lui dis-je en partant. Mais il me retint par le bras « Pense bien à ce que je viens de te dire s'il te plait, tu veux bien ». Il avait l'air préoccupé et triste je m'approchai de lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir. « Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je vais bien, et j'y penserai je te promets…si toi tu arrive à dénicher le rôle principale dans l'une des prestations jusqu'à la fin de l'année ». il soupira et me répondit avec un sourire « t'es qu'un sale manipulateur… »_

_« Hozuki! »_

_« Oups ! J'y vais à plus. J'arrive sensei ! »_

_Sur ce je partis vers ma salle en pensant à notre discussion. La journée passa lentement et à la fin des cours je me dirigeai vers le centre ville. Je connaissais bien cette voie car je l'emprunte souvent pour aller trouver quelqu'un qui me tient à cœur. Arrivée à la porte d'un appartement je souffle puis je cogne mais personne ne vient ouvrir. « Bien sur » me dis-je. J'ouvris la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Lorsque j'entrais, j'entendais des gémissements de femme venant de la chambre à coucher. Je décidai alors de m'assoir et attendre. Quelques minutes après, une femme sortit de cette chambre un peu mal habillée ne prenant même pas la peine de me regarder, elle partit. Un homme sortit aussi de cette chambre portant qu'une serviette à la taille et une cigarette à la main. Il détourna son regard de la femme qui vient de partir et le pose sur moi._

_Sans un mot il s'avança vers moi, me pris le menton. Je compris et me leva pour être à sa hauteur. Il me scanna du regard comme une marchandise puis me sourit. « Tu es en retard sasu-chan »_

_« je suis désolé j'avais mon cours qui me retenait » je lui expliquai. Il était bien plus grand que moi les cheveux de la même couleur que sui mais ses yeux avaient une autre couleur ils étaient marron tout simplement alors que ceux de sui étaient mauves. il me sourit et m'embrassa lentement puis après violament à m'en arracher la mâchoire. Je le repoussais un peu par réflex mais il m'attrapa par la taille avec force et me déshabilla en quelques secondes, me traina sur le canapé et ne tarda pas à entrer en moi. Je criais de douleur pourtant lui avait l'air d'aimer me voir dans cet état._

_« Alors quoi ? T'aime pas ça ? Hahaha si non tu peux partir tout de suite. De toute façon je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir » dit-il en souriant méchamment. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes de couler tellement j'avais mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Il accentua ses coups de hanche et je du porter mes mains à ma bouche pour contrôler mes jérémiades. Pourquoi toutes ces souffrances sans réagir ? C'est simple, nous sommes ensemble. Ou devrais-je dire je l'aime. _

_J'ai rencontré Mangetsu il ya de cela 6 ans la première fois que je visitais la maison de Suigetsu. Il était un étudiant très séduisant et gentil envers moi. Nous avions passé du bon temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que je ne lui déclare ma flamme deux ans plus tard. Il accepta de sortir avec moi, mais ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Trois ans plus tard il m'annonça une nouvelle qui chamboula ma vie : il allait se marier. Quand même il ne voulait pas qu'on rompe, juste qu'on se voit discrètement lui et moi. Je ne le voulais pas mais je l'aimais trop pour le laisser partir complètement. Ce qui fut dit fut fait. Malheureusement un jour sa femme nous surpris dans une chambre d'hôtel et le quitta. Mon vrai cauchemar commença alors. Il était devenu violent et me blâmait pour son divorce. J'en étais conscient et le voulait l'assumer alors je le laissais déverser sa haine sur moi. Mon seul réconfort c'est de le voir endormi à coté de moi lorsqu'il était fatigué. Alors là je verse des larmes en me rappelant des bons moments, qu'on avait passés ensemble._

_Je rassemblais mes affaires par terre pour les remettre. Mangetsu lui continuait de fumer en matant mon derrière tout nu. « J'aime bien voir ma semence couler sur tes jolies cuisses après le sexe. » dit-il en riant « ça me redonne envie de foutre encore plus en l'air » _

_«Désolé mais je dois y aller demain j'ai… » À peine je finis ma phrase que je reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je me cambrai sous la douleur et me retrouva par terre les mains sur l'endroit touché._

_« Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Que disais-tu ? »_

_Je le regardai les yeux pleins de douleur et de larme. Il s'énerva encore plus et m'administra un coup de pied au même endroit._

_ « Arrête ça ! Tu m'entends ?! Arrête de jouer l'innocent car tu ne l'est pas. C'est à cause de toi tout ce qui m'arrive maintenant. Mes amis m'on tourné le dos même ma famille l'a fait ! Tu peux être fier de toi ! » il se baissa et me dit « tu n'est qu'une salle pétasse masochiste qui aime bien qu'on le fasse souffrir. Tu aimes ça non ? Et bien tu vas être servit » dit-il dans un rire machiavélique. Je ne sais plus combien de fois il est venu en moi et il m'a frappé cette nuit là dans son appartement._


	4. Chapter 3

_Naruto_

_Ce matin, je me réveillai de bonne humeur. Je me rendis comme d'habitude à la gare. A ma surprise il n'était pas là. Je me demande si je l'ai effrayé en lui donnant ma carte et mon numéro. C'est vrai que j'ai été plutôt collant. Je rentrai dans le train et m'assis à sa place habituelle, espérant pouvoir le revoir. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas malheureusement, et je fus encore plus triste lorsque je ne vis aucun appel en absence._

_ Je sortis au du premier arrêt pour aller vers l'immeuble principale de l'entreprise « Senju ». Il était moyen comparé au autres qui le voisinaient. J'entrai, mon sac à la main et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Là, je rencontre Sakura Haruno ma collègue de service tenant deux cafés bien fumants, occupant ainsi ses mains. Alors j'appuyai les boutons correspondants à notre étage et à celui du boss._

_« Oh ! Bonjour Naruto comment vas-tu ce matin ? »_

_« Bien merci et toi ? »_

_« Uh-huh. Hou là, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui on dirait » dit-elle en me regardant de plus près. Je rougis un peu car j'ai des sentiments pour elle depuis le lycée. Je finis par baisser les bras lorsqu'elle s'est mariée. Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour moi) elle a quitté son mari et je ne sais pas pourquoi puisqu'elle ne veut pas en compte bien saisir ma chance._

_« Vraiment ? Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas » lui répondis-je avec un sourire honnête. Elle se redressa puis sortit de l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir._

_« Bien. Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Le boss t'attend. » Dit-elle en partant._

_Je déglutis en me demandant pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle cette fois(j'espère que je ne vais pas perdre mon boulot pour avoir bousillé la machine la semaine passée). Je sortis à mon tour de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il arriva au dernier étage. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du boss qui était tout droit devant moi. Arrivé, je cognai et une voix féminine mais autoritaire me dit d'entrer._

_Le bureau de la vieille Tsunade était simplement décoré. Les murs étaient en blanc des photos de ses prédécesseurs y étaient cloués et les il y avait aussi quelques fleurs comme décoration dans ce bureau. Cependant sa table était remplie de dossiers et Shizune son assistante, se tenait à coté d'elle le regard neutre._

_« Bonjour (la vieille) madame Tsunade ? ». Elle quitta des yeux ses dossiers et me regarda._

_« Te voilà enfin Naruto. Comment vas-tu ? »._

_« Bien mer… »_

_« Tant mieux. Je vais être directe. Nous avons un nouveau client et je voudrais que ton équipe se charge de lui. Je te préviens il n'est pas facile à convaincre. Il a déjà refusé plusieurs offres et nous devons saisir cette opportunité pour l'avoir. Te sens- tu capable ? »_

_« Humph, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'en charge. » Dis-je fièrement. « Pouvez-vous me dire son nom ? »_

_« Il s'appelle Itachi Uchiwa. Il a quitté Konoha il y a plusieurs années pour des raisons familiales je crois. Enfin bref, je compte sur toi. »_

_« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » je prenais la porte avant de me retourner vers les deux femmes « au fait c'est où ça se passe le rendez-vous » demandai-je en me grattant la tête. La vieille soupira alors que Shizune riait doucement en me donnant un dossier contenant des renseignements sur notre client._

_Je ressortis du bureau de ma patronne et me rendit à l'étage où Sakura avait débarqué. Je me dirigeai ainsi vers celle-ci pour lui annoncer la nouvelle puisqu'elle était ma coéquipière._

_« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! C'est quand ? ». Je fouillai le dossier et lui dit que c'était…aujourd'hui ?!_

_Cette vieille sangsue ne changera donc jamais ? Je soupirai s en m'asseyant pour remplir ma tâche quotidienne. _

_Le soir venu, je me rendis avec Sakura au lieu du rendez vous qui n'était autre qu'un très jolie restaurant dont je connaissais bien le propriétaire._

_« Naruto ! Sakura ! Quelle belle surprise de vous avoir dans mon restaurant. »_

_« Choji! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » Après le lycée, Choji a décidé de suivre les pas de son père et apprendre la cuisine. Maintenant il a son propre restaurant et je ne suis pas surpris si le plat principal ici est toujours le barbecue._

_Nous nous assîmes près d'une fenêtre dans un coin. Je commandai quelques rafraichissements pour passer le temps et nous détendre avant l'arrivée de notre client._

_« Alors…Sakura-chan comment vas-tu ces derniers temps ? » lui demandai-je timidement en me penchant._

_Elle posa sa boisson et se tourna vers moi « Naruto ? »_

_« Oui Sakura-chan ? »_

_« On se voit chaque matin. »_

_« Ouais t'as raison. C'est bête désolé. » Lui dis-je en me redressant._

_''Et voilà c'est tout. Bon sang Naruto ! Tu dois avoir des sujets intéressants et pleins de choses à dire! Calme toi et réfléchis, réfléchis…ah ! J'ai trouvé !'' Au moment où je trouvais quelque chose à dire, une ombre passa derrière Sakura. L'homme en question était en tenue formelle : une veste noire (qui a l'air d'être d'une grande marque). Il avait les cheveux longs attaché et les yeux très foncés. D'ailleurs il me rappel quelqu'un._

_Sakura et moi nous levâmes pour lui serrer main._

_« Bonsoir monsieur Uchiwa. Je m'appel Naruto Uzumaki et voici ma collège Sakura Haruno. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer pour parler affaire. Prenez place s'il vous plaît » Aussitôt assis, je fis signe au serveur pour venir prendre notre commande._

_« J'ai entendu parler de votre entreprise et elle m'intéresse. Mais je voudrais être sûr que je fais un bon choix. Alors dites moi ce qui vous différencie des autres. »_

_Nous passions toute la soirée à parler des avantages qu'il pouvait avoir en s'alliant avec nous etc. j'étais épuisé à la fin à force de parler et ce fut ma joie lorsqu'il accepta de signer avec nous. La vieille sera fière de moi et j'espère être augmenté. Je pris le chemin le plus court vers la gare pour rentrer chez moi après avoir dit au revoir à Sakura et Mr Uchiwa. Je regardai mon portable mais rien : aucun appel inconnu._

_J'attendis l'arrivée du train patiemment en pensant à lui. Comme depuis quelques semaines je me dirigeai vers la place habituelle et ce fut ma surprise lorsque je le vis dans la même position qu'hier et dans les mêmes vêtements. Premièrement je croyais rêver donc je voulu m'assurer. Je m'approchai de lui et me penchai (le toucher pourrait répéter la scène de la veille). Il avait les yeux clos et sa respiration était irrégulière. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à lui toucher le front je m'aperçus qu'il avait de la fièvre. J'essayai de le réveiller mais il restait endormit. "Son corps tremble et on dirait qu'il a froid". Je le couvris de ma veste pour le réchauffer. Je m'assis à coté de lui inquiet. Je ne perdis pas une seconde dès que le train stoppa. Je le pris au dos et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital la plus proche. Les infirmiers m'aidèrent à le coucher dans une chambre. _

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et le médecin en charge m'a dit qu'il avait quelques blessures un peu partout sur le corps surtout au niveau de son ventre. Je dois lui parler et j'ai vraiment envie de l'aider…_

_Sasuke_

_J'ouvris les yeux, les refermai aussitôt et les rouvris à demi, éblouit par une lumière blanche. Je balayai mon entourage des yeux. Il faisait déjà jour. ''Où suis-je ?''. Je finis par reconnaitre une chambre d'hôpital. A coté de moi se trouvait une touffe blonde de cheveux qui dormait. Je voulu parler mais une douleur atroce m'en empêcha. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse blanche entra. Il me sourit et me demandai si j'allais bien. J'essayai d'ignorer la douleur et lui répondre que j'allais bien. Il me regarda la tête sur le coté me disant de répéter ma phrase car il n'avait pas entendu. Moi non plus je n'avais entendu ce que j'avais dit ou plutôt ce que j'avais pensé. Il finit par remarquer le problème et se précipita vers moi. Me demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Le médecin m'ausculta la gorge et sortie, lorsque le loir se réveilla enfin. Je reconnu l'idiot du train grâce au bleu azur de ses yeux et à son enthousiasme pas très ordinaire._

_« T'es réveillé ! Je suis content de te revoir…heu c'est quoi ton nom au fait ? »_

_ Je ne lui répondis pas car bien sûr je ne pouvais pas le faire et même avec ma voix présente je ne le ferais pas._

_« Je viens de te sauver la vie. Tu peux bien me donner ton nom au moins. ». Encore une fois je me tu et le regardai silencieusement. Le silence fut interrompu par le retour du médecin._

_« Bonjour Naruto. Alors bien dormis ? » Il lui répondit avec un grand sourire._

_ « Oui Iruka-sensei merci. ». Le médecin se retourna vers moi._

_« Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est que passager. Vous devriez retrouver votre voix en une semaine maximum ». Naruto fut surpris et s'excusa auprès de moi._

_Mais en y pensant pourquoi me demande t-il mon nom ? J'ai ma carte d'identité dans mon portefeuille. C'est impossible qu'ils n'aient pas fouillé mon sac pour avoir des renseignements._

_ Haaa~._

_Et en plus je me suis lamentablement évanouit dans le train et l'idiot m'a ramené ici. Je le remercierai plus tard…avec ou sans ma voix …mais avant je dois me reposer…_

_Flash back [Sasuke] _

_La nuit fut pénible comme toutes les autres passées ici. Apres s'être bien amusé avec moi il finit par s'endormir. Je regardai l'horloge placé sur le mur : 5 heures. Je me lève doucement, sort de la chambre à coucher pour aller dans le salon, pris mon sac et me rhabilla rapidement mais je cogne maladroitement une table qui fit du bruit. Mangetsu se réveilla et sortit tout nu en bailla. Il ne me regarda même pas et me dépassa pour aller vers le mini bar. ''Je ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il ne se saoul de si bonne heure.'' . C'est ainsi qu'en voulant sortir qu'il me retint par la main._

_« Revient bientôt. J'ai un petite surprise pour toi » dit-il dans un ricanement. Je couru presque en sortant de chez lui les yeux humides pour me diriger vers l'université. Les examens commencent dans un mois et nous sommes en congé à partir d'aujourd'hui alors je dois me concentrer sur mes cours. J'essayai d'éviter Sui pour qu'il ne me bombarde de questions. Il sait que je sors avec son frère et il sait aussi qu'il n'est pas très aimable avec moi. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que son frère abuse de moi et il fallait que les choses restent comme ça. De toute façon je n'ai que ce que je mérite._

_La journée passa lentement et je me rendis à la gare pour renter. A ma place habituelle, je pense à l'idiot qui me gênait à chaque fois et je souris en me rappelant de la tête qu'il a faite lorsque je lui ai révélé mon âge. Mes pensées furent écrasées par un mal de tête abominable. Lentement je fermais les yeux involontairement pour finir par m'évanouir._

_End of flashback_

_Naruto_

_Il se rendormit comme un bébé. Je m'approchai de lui pour mieux le voir. Il faut dire que j'étais trop épuisé la veille pour le faire. Je repoussai ses franges sur le coté et je fus éblouit pas sa beauté. Sa peau était laiteuse et sans tâche et ses cheveux doux et ses lèvres légèrement enflées et rosies. Son visage était très attirant. Même dans cette tenue de malade d'hôpital son corps était mis en valeur. ''Si seulement t'étais une fille…je n'hésiterais pas à te sauter dessus beauté''. Il fronça la mine lorsque je passai ma mis sur sa joue. Quoique même après que j'eus enlevé ma main sa mine ne changea pas. ''On pas dirais qu'il fait un cauchemar ''. Alors je lui pris la main et la serra très fort ce qui le débarrassa de ce mauvais rêve. Son visage se détendit et il sourit presque. _

_Iruka sensei entra et me demanda de le suivre dehors pour discuter._

_« Naruto, ton ami as un peu de fièvre mais il peut rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui. Et pour sa voix, je lui ai prescris quelques médicaments. Il lui faut de l'assistance pour son traitement quand même… »_

_ « Sensei, désolé mais je ne sais pas où il vit, pas plus que je ne connaisse son nom » dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il soupira et me dit qu'il reviendra plus tard. Il le fit avec un papier et un carnet à la main. Sasuke était réveillé alors il les lui donna._

_« Bien, pouvez nous écrire votre nom s'il vous plait ? »_

_Il hésita mais finit par gribouiller quelque chose _

_'Sasuke' tout simplement. Iruka et moi regardions le carnet puis le malade avant de revenir au carnet et encore au malade._

_« Heu, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? » lui demandai-je ? il me donna l'expression du visage 'ça ne te regarde pas'_

_« Bon, où vis tu ? »_

_' Ici à Konoha'_

_« Mais Konoha c'est grand. C'est pour cela on prend le train pour aller dans un autre quartier Sasuke ». Il frémit lorsque j'appelai son nom pour la première fois. Je m'en rendis compte aussi en me rappelant du nombre de fois que je lui avais demandé, sans résultat. Et ça me fit sourire._

_'Dans ce quartier'_

_« Oh ! Comme moi ! On pourrait être voisins mais je suis sûr qu'on ne le saurait même pas » dis-je pour plaisanter en m'asseyant sur la chaise derrière moi._

_'Dans un lieu reculé et peu peuplé, en face du Parc des feuilles' là je me levis brusquement en voyant ce qui était écrit._

_« Moi aussi je vis en face de ce parc. Ah ! On est voisins. Je suis vraiment heureux de le savoir. » Pourtant Sasuke lui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _

_« Tu vis seul ? » lui demanda Iruka-sensei._

_'oui' écrit-il._

_« Et bien ça va causer un petit problème ça. Il faut que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi et fasse un rapport de tes progrès ». À peine Iruka-sensei finit sa phrase qu'il commença à écrire._

_' Pas question ! je peux me débrouiller tout seul !'_

_« Moi je peux prendre soin de lui » dis-je en levant mon bras. Il me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire : ''Non''_

_« Désolé mais tu n'a pas le choix. N'est-ce pas Iruka-sensei ? »_

_« Oui je suis désolé Sasuke-San mais vous allez devoir vous coltiner cet idiot pour un moment. » dit Iruka-sensei avec un sourire aimable._

_«On va passer un bon moment ensemble et on deviendra de bon amis tu verras » _

_ Sasuke se frappa littérairement le front avec la paume de sa main et je me demande bien pourquoi ?_


	5. Chapter 4

_Sasuke_

_ La journée fut longue et calme à l'hôpital sous mon sérum après le départ du blondinet. Je profitai de l'instant pour fouiller mon sac qui était juste à côté de moi sur une chaise. Comme je le redoutais ma carte n'y était pas. Ni mon portefeuille non plus. Je l'ai surement oublié chez '' lui ''. Je soupire puis retourne dormir car je me sens faible. La soirée, je me sentis mieux. Assez pour rentrer tout seul chez moi mais Naruto revint et proposa de m'y conduire. Je n'avais pas le choix alors je le laissai m'emmener en taxi après qu'il ait payé à la caisse et pris mon ordonnance. Pendant tout le trajet, je pensais à comment récupérer mon portefeuille sans '' le '' voir car il ne voudra pas comprendre que j'ai perdu ma voix mais que je lui désobéissais. Je tremble encore en me rappelant de ce qu'il m'a fait subir._  
_Je descendis du taxi et me dirigeai vers l'immeuble où j'habite et ensuite vers mon appartement sans lui dire au revoir ni merci (même pas avec mon carnet). Je préfère qu'il m'oublie ou même qu'il me déteste si possible. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami et je ne veux pas le mêler à mes soucis…_  
_Le matin venu, je me levai nonchalamment pour ouvrir la porte car quelqu'un sonnait ''surement Sui. Je vais devoir encore inventer un mensonge ''. Ce fut ma surprise lorsque je vis Naruto en pyjamas tout souriant avec des sachets de pharmacie dans les mains._  
_« Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Bien dormis ? Je t'apporte tes médicaments. Tu as oublié de les acheter hier alors je l'ai fait ». il se permit d'entrer et de contempler mon salon._  
_« Woah ! C'est vachement propre chez toi dis donc ! Tu ferais une bonne épouse » dit-il en me regardant. Je rougis un peu à sa remarque puis je pris les médicaments entre ses mains. Enfin j'essayai car il ne se laissa pas faire._  
_« Oh que non. Je dois m'assurer que tu les prennes donc je ne bouge pas avant. ». je partis dans ma chambre pour revenir avec mon carnet._

_ 'je les prendrais. Je ne suis pas un gamin. Vous pouvez partir maintenant…' J'attendis un instant puis complétai ma phrase. '…merci' Il regarda ma note puis afficha un chaleureux sourire. _

_« Ne t'en fait pas. Oh ! Et puis en passant, tu peux me tutoyer puis-ce qu'on est amis ET voisins maintenant. » . Pas besoin de me le rappeler. « Je te laisse maintenant. Prends tes médicaments et mange bien. Ou tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? » . Je lui lançai un regard qu'il compris. « Ok, ok j'ai compris. Je m'en vais. A plus » sur ce, il quitta mon appartement. Je respirai un coup avant de prendre mes médicaments et un petit déjeuner consistant. Je partis me doucher puis retourner me coucher. A midi j'entendis encore sonner et je partis ouvrir. Ouais, encore lui._

_ « Sasuke-kun est-ce que tu connais Ichiraku, le petit restau d'à coté ? Ses nouilles sont les meilleures ! Tiens je t'en ai rapporté pour ton déjeuner. Tu vas adorer. ». je soupire et reçu son cadeau car j'avais vraiment faim. Mon portefeuille contient mes cartes de crédit et mes billets. Je vais devoir me contenter de ce que l'idiot m'offre pour l'instant. Nous nous mîmes à table et je sortis deux bols pour y mettre les nouilles. Lorsque j'y gouttai, elles n'étaient pas mal et je me mis à en avaler de grosses bouchées. Il me regarda avec ses yeux bleus pleins de satisfaction et s'occupa de son plat. Après le repas, je pris (encore) mes médicaments et m'assis dans mon canapé un livre entre les mains. Naruto s'assit à coté de moi et me demanda ce que je lisais. Je me retournai vers lui pour lui montrer la couverture lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Je remarquai que nous étions très proches et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Lui par contre me fixa des yeux sans me lâcher. Je fuis son regard en mettant le livre entre nous._

_ « ''La médecine et ses secrets ''? Tu veux devenir médecin Sasuke ? » . Je hochai ma tête toujours le regard ailleurs. _

_« Hum c'est cool. Tu pourra me soigner même si je tombe rarement malade » dit –il en souriant. _

_'Tant mieux pour toi car je ne te recevrai pas dans ma clinique'_

_ « Hey ! C'est méchant ça !...huh ? Tu m'as tutoyé ? Ahaha je suis content de voir ça. Au fait je voudrais t'inviter sortir pour faire un petit jogging. T'es partant ? ». Un jogging ? Pourquoi un jogging ?_  
_'Désolé mais non'_  
_« Aller, fait pas ta chochotte. Le sport c'est bon pour la santé. »_  
_'Non c'est non !'_  
_« Ne me dit pas que t'as peur de te faire battre à la course » dit-il en ricanant._  
_'Je suis encore fiévreux je te rappel'_  
_« Pfff dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas suer. » lança-t-il avec un sourire défiant. Je suis plutôt doué en sport et je compte bien lui faire manger sa tignasse alors j'acceptai. _

_'Ce soir à partir de 18 heure ça te vas ? je vais te clouer le bec' écris-je en souriant._  
_« et bien j'attends de voir ça » dit-il en partant. Après son départ j'eus l'impression de m'être fait avoir._  
_Enfin bref, je ne pouvais pas revenir sur ma parole alors je partis chercher ma tenue de jogging dans mon placard. ''Celle là est trop vieille. Pas celle-ci. Ah !...en fait non la noire me vas mieux…hien ? ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! Alors pourquoi je me peine à chercher la tenue correcte ?'' je soupire et finis par prendre celle qui m'allait mieux en me disant que j'étais plus discret avec…_  
_Le soir vint enfin et je sortis 5 minutes plus tôt mais Naruto m'attendais déjà dans un T-shirt orange et un pantalon noir. Non mais quel manque de goût. Je m'approchai de lui et lui écrit _

_'tu ferais mieux de changer ce t-shirt. Tu ressemble à un épouvantail et la couleur de tes cheveux participent à cet effet.'. Il me regarda ahuri et regarda son haut._  
_« Vraiment ? Bon je reviens. Pourtant c'est ma couleur préférée… » Marmonna t-il en repartant dans l'immeuble. Il redescend en blanc de la tête au pied._  
_« Et là ? »_  
_'T'avais pas besoin de changer le bas. Juste le haut'_  
_« Bah c'est fait. On y va ? »Dit -il en passant devant. Je le suivi derrière puis le rattrapa. Il accéléra pour reprendre sa position mais je fis de même et bien sûr cela devint une course que nous fîmes pendant 2o minutes au moins à pleine vitesse. Il me fit signe de nous arrêter ce que je fis immédiatement. Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés et ça ne m'était pas arrivé il y a longtemps._  
_« haa, et bien…tu ne… blaguais pas …et si on se…reposais ? » dit-il en haletant plein de sueur._  
_Je m'assis sur un banc et lui alla chercher à boire juste à côté. Il revint avec des bouteilles d'eau et s'assit à coté de moi en soupirant lourdement._  
_« Ça fait du bien. » dit-il en me donnant une bouteille et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Nous bûmes et restâmes silencieux pendant un bon moment. Le ciel était déjà sombre et plein d'étoiles, une belle nuit je dirais. Soudain il se retourna vers moi et fronça ses sourcils, un peu inquiet._  
_« Je sais qu'on se connait pas vraiment mais…tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ? ». je posai mes yeux sur lui et c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air si sérieux._  
_'Ça ne te regarde pas'_  
_Il regarda le carnet pas surpris de ma réponse. Il reprit son humeur habituelle et se leva._  
_« Ce n'est pas finis on continu notre jogging mais cette fois ci pas de course. Vaut mieux ne pas trop se fatiguer avant d'arriver là bas. ». ''De quoi parle t-il ?'' .il partit devant comme si de rien n'était et je le suivis et en trots. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un modeste gymnase et me fis signe d'entrer avec lui. Dans le petit établissement se trouvait déjà quelques personnes qui s'échauffaient et devant eux se trouvait deux hommes habillés bizarrement avec une même coupe de cheveux. Ils se retournèrent à notre arrivée et vinrent à notre rencontre._  
_« Gai-sensei vous avez toujours la pêche comme d'hab. Et toi Lee toujours avec Gai-sensei. »_  
_« Naruto, ça fait un bail ! Tu nous as laissé pour ton nouvel ami ? » Dit le prénommé Gai-sensei en me regardant._  
_« Ah ! Désolé je vous présente Sasuke mon voisin. Je voulais faire un tour pour vous dire bonsoir et présenter mon nouvel ami… »_  
_Alors que Naruto parlait je remarquai une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux presque blancs on dirait qu'elle était aveugle. Mais pas vraiment car elle rougissait en regardant…Naruto ?''Ah …je vois…''._  
_Naruto me présenta quelques connaissances dont la jeune femme : elle s'appelle Hinata hyûga. Un autre s'appelle Kiba Inuzuka un brun accompagné de son chien plutôt gentil envers la fille Hyûga. Le reste…je ne me rappelle plus. Bof de toutes façons on s'en fiche. Donc après les présentations, les deux têtes de bol se placèrent devant nous et commencèrent à faire de ridicules gymnastiques que les autres exécutaient avec difficultés, d'autres pas comme Naruto. ''ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça'' me dis-je en exécutant…je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est super dur ! et ça fait super mal ! Mais je ne peux laisser l'idiot me devancer pas question ! Alors je fis comme eux et à la fin de la séance j'étais complètement cassé et épuisé. Nous partîmes du gymnase en marchant vers nos demeures. _

_« Alors comment c'était ? » me demanda t-il._  
_'Merdique' je répondit avec mon carnet._  
_Il rit à gorge déployée de ce que je venais d'écrire et je me demande ce qui le fait rire autant. Seulement son rire n'était pas déplaisant mais plutôt il donnait le sourire…_  
_Arrivé devant les deux immeubles je me tournai vers lui 'Bonne nuit'_  
_« Ouais bonne nuit... » Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je sentis mon cœur battre lorsque son odeur amplifié par le sport me taquina le nez. Il souleva sa main et la posa sur mon front._  
_« hum on dirait que ta fièvre a beaucoup baissé. J'ai passé un bon moment aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de passer du bon temps ensemble._  
_Je baissai ma tête et me cachai dans mes cheveux _

_'Tu sue de partout me touche pas'_  
_« Ah ! Oui désolé. Bon ben à demain » dit-il en partant en souriant, gêné._  
_Je mis mes mains sur mes joues pour cacher mes rougissements pleinement visibles_


	6. Chapter 5

_ Naruto_

_Je rentrai chez moi complètement épuisé. J'ai pris la journée de congé pour prendre soin de Sasuke. Nous avons passé du bon temps ensemble enfin pour lui je ne sais pas. ''Il n'est pas facile à déchiffrer. Je dois y aller doucement avec lui, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution''. Je veux vraiment me rapprocher de lui et l'aider, comme si c'était un devoir et c'était à moi de le faire._  
_Assis dans mon salon, je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller les pieds. Je me baissai et reconnu Kyuubi, mon chien et mon meilleur ami. Il est intelligent et me comprend ce qui le rend très spécial. Il me regarde assit, je lui souris et compris ce qu'il voulait. Un rapport de la journée._  
_Naruto : « Hahaha je sais je sais. Bon ce soir on a passé tout le temps à faire du sport. Il faut dire qu'il a de belles courbes, je pouvais mieux voir lorsqu'il enleva son survêtement. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de le mater en secret et…bon bref c'était chouette la promenade retour avec lui. » Kyu partit dans ma chambre et revint avec mes chaussures de sortie l'une après l'autre. ''Un message''. Naruto : « tu veux que je te fasse sortir ? » il passa sur ses pattes arrière et les mit dans mes chaussures._  
_Naruto : « désolé kyu mais je ne vois toujours pas. » il repartit dans ma chambre et rapporta mon écharpe noir. Le noir il met l'accent sur le noir…Sasuke ? Même si il ne l'a jamais vu je lui ai décris Sasuke dans les moindres détails._  
_Naruto : « quoi ? Sasuke ? »._  
_Kyu : « wharf ! »_  
_Naruto : « humm c'est super compliqué ! Bon, chaussures de sortie, Sasuke… » je commençai à réfléchir la main sur le menton les yeux errants. Soudain Eurêka !_  
_Naruto : « tu veux que j'invite Sasuke à sortir c'est ça ?! »_  
_Kyu : « wharf ! »_  
_Naruto : « c'est une bonne idée. » dis-je en lui caressant la tête. ''Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, et je crois savoir comment y remédier.''_  
_Je servis à kyuubi son dîner et après avoir regardé une série policière (comme chaque soir) je partis me vautrer dans mon lit trop épuisé pour manger._  
_Le lendemain je me préparai pour aller au boulot. Je serais surement en retard mais bof. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire là –bas tôt le matin._  
_Je dis au revoir à kyuubi et descendit par l'ascenseur puis remontai repris celui de l'immeuble voisine pour me retrouver devant la porte de Sasuke._

_ Sasuke_

_Je me réveillai de bonne heure aujourd'hui pour étudier dans le salon. Je compte bien être parmi les meilleurs à mon examen. ''Peut-être que j'aurai la chance de travailler à l'hôpital centrale de Konoha, Mangetsu m'a une fois dit qu'il serait fier de moi si j'arrivais à me faire une place là-bas…'' je soupirai en envoyant ma tête en arrière dans mon fauteuil. Lorsque je tournai la face, je pu voir ma réflexion dans le miroir accroché au mur du salon comme simple ornement. ''Wow, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un gothique accro…'' me dis-je en riant. Soudain l'image de Naruto me vint en tête. ''Peut-être qu'il viendra aujourd'hui…'' me dis-je en ramenant mes franges en arrière. C'est clair que je suis plus beau comme ça…_  
_J'entendis sonner et je devinais juste._  
_Naruto : « bonjour Sasuke… ? Tu…t'es attaché tes cheveux ? » Dit-il en hochant un peu la tête._  
_'Ouais c'est pour mieux étudier' je mentis._  
_Naruto : « ah bon ? bien, Je dois y aller. N'oublie pas tes médicaments et de manger, t'es tout maigre. »_  
_'Oui c'est ça maintenant vas y. tu vas être en retard.'_  
_Naruto : « t'es ma femme ou quoi ? » dit-il dans un petit rire._  
_'Et toi ma mère peut-être ?'_  
_Naruto s'avança vers moi et se baissa à mon niveau._  
_Naruto : « tu devrais le faire souvent ça te va bien, la queue de cheval je veux dire» dit-il le sourire aux lèvres avant de partir. Mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre et je fermai la porte pour que personne ne voie les joues rosie. ''Naruto me fait de l'effet parce qu'il est un bel homme qui vient de rentrer dans ma vie je finirai par m'habituer à ses manières.'' Je me rassurai avant de retourner étudier. 6 heures plus tard la sonnerie retentie. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Suigetsu…''Merde''_  
_Sui : « t'as pas l'air content de me voir on dirait »_  
_J'esquivai un sourire lui faisant signe de rentrer. Il alla se blottir comme un chat dans le sofa._  
_Sui : « c'est toujours si propre et confortable chez toi. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'héberger pendant quelques temps ici ? » Je croisai les bras et lui lança un regard pas très charmant._  
_Sui : « ben quoi ? Pas d'insultes aujourd'hui? Juste le regard meurtrier ? »_  
_' T'es qu'un crétin'_  
_Sui : « bah voilà mon sasu-chan… attend c'est quoi ce bordel ? » je lui expliquai mon problème._  
_Sui : « oh la vache ! Viens je t'invite à déjeuner et on va en parler heu non…bon on fera le truc avec ton carnet. »_  
_Je le suivis après avoir pris mon manteau. Nous arrivâmes dans un restaurant que nous fréquentions souvent non loin de chez moi. Un serveur pris nôtre commande et nous emmena des verres de boissons non alcoolisés, du jus d'ananas pour sui et du jus de tomate pour moi._  
_Sui : « comment peux-tu boire ça ? Je n'y arriverai jamais »_  
_'Ce n'est pas forcé'_  
_Après un cours instant,_  
_Sui : « je suis désolé mais je suis content que tu n'arrive plus à parler. Comme ça, tu ne pourras plus m'insulter quand je t'embêterai. Tu auras beau l'écrire je ne le lirais pas. » Dit-il en montrant ses dents en forme de scie. (Il se dit être original avec) pour réponse je glissai mon pied sous la table et lui infligea un coup au mollet pour lui donner tort._  
_Sui : « aie ! Je l'avais oublié cette technique. »_  
_Le serveur revint enfin avec nos plats._  
_Sui : « alors tu ne m'a pas encore dit la raison pour laquelle t'es muet. Comment c'est arrivé ? » Dit-il en prenant une bouchée de son steak._  
_'Juste comme ça. D'un seul coup' je mentis Sui : « vraiment ?! Je n'aimerais pas que ça m'arrive. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ma belle voix au théâtre ? » Chantonna t-il. Brusquement il se figea, les yeux rivés vers quelque chose derrière moi. Je suivis son regard et je vis Karin. Elle était dans une tenue plutôt provocante (pour les hétéros bien sûr). Elle nous remarqua, et rapidement se dirigea vers nous, se saisit de mon cou pour m'étreindre chaleureusement._  
_Karin : « sasu chéri ! Tu m'as terriblement manqué ! »_  
_Sui : « tu l'agace Karin! Il est gai je te rappel. »_  
_Karin : « et alors ? Il peut bien changer de bord et m'accepter qui sait ? »_  
_Sui : « humph ! Rêve toujours rouquine »_  
_Karin : « elle dit quoi la tête de poisson ? »_  
_Et voilà c'est repartit. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec eux. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que sui est tombé amoureux d'elle mais ne sait comment l'exprimer. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je ne suis pas dupe._  
_Karin : « hien ? Que se passe t-il ? Sasuke-kun ne nous retient pas aujourd'hui ? T'es sur qu'il va bien tête de poisson ?»_  
_Sui : « ne t'en fait pas c'est passager. »_  
_Le déjeuner se passa dans le bruit grâce au stupide futur couple. Mon plat de riz vidé, je dis au revoir à mes amis et rentrai à pied._

_ Naruto_

_Arrivé au boulot, je partis voir la vieille Tsunade. Arrivé, je cognai puis entrai._  
_Naruto : « bonjour Tsunade-sama. Merci pour le congé d'hier. »_  
_Tsunade : « huh ?t'appelle ça congé ? Tu m'envoie un sms me disant de te donner un jour de repos et t'appel ça congé ? Ça n'a rien de professionnel…_  
_Et blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, et enfin blah._  
_Naruto : « désolé…Nous avons réussit à avoir le contrat avec Uchiwa-San. Voici les dossiers héhéhé »_  
_Tsunade : « bien sûr, je le sais Sakura me l'a dit. Bon travail » dit-elle en inspectant le dossier._  
_Naruto : « puis-je alors espérer une augmentation ? »_  
_Tsunade : « une augmentation ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la photocopieuse que t'as bousillé ? Je voulais enlever son prix de ton salaire mais je te pardonne. »_  
_''Ah~ la foutue photocopieuse, je l'avais oublié celle là.'' Me dis-je avec regret en sortant du bureau de la vieille._  
_Sakura était toujours sublime dans sa robe rose aujourd'hui comme d'hab. Elle me sourit en me voyant._  
_Sakura : « bonjour Naruto. Comment s'est passé ton ''congé'' ? » Dit-elle en courbant ses doigts._  
_Naruto : « pourquoi tu fais le truc avec tes doigts ? »_  
_Sakura : « aller, avoue, t'étais pas malade mais avec quelqu'un neh ? »_  
_Naruto : « ah ! Oui c'est vrai mais la vieille se mettra en colère si elle l'apprenait. » Murmurai-je._  
_Sakura : « uh huh. Alors raconte comment va-t-elle ? »_  
_Naruto : « huh ? » '' 'Elle' ? oh cette personne'' « mieux à présent. »_  
_Sakura : « je suis contente pour toi. Au fait n'oublie pas que la réception est la semaine prochaine pour l'anniversaire de la compagnie. Trouve-toi un bon smoking et bien sûr une cavalière. »_  
_Naruto : « heu…en fait je voulais t'inviter toi… »_  
_Sakura : « désolé, j'ai déjà promis à Gaara de l'accompagner. Tu peux toujours inviter ton amie »_  
_Naruto : « je peux ? »_  
_Sakura : « bien sûr !bon, Au boulot maintenant »_  
_Naruto : « okay ! »_  
_Le soir venu je retournai chez moi. Je pris une douche puis direction chez Sasuke._  
_Naruto : « salut Sasuke j'ai apporté le dîner ! J'espère que ça ne te gène pas. »_  
_'Non'_  
_Naruto : « cool je m'installe. » calmement le dîner se passa. Je le regardais discrètement manger. Avec ses cheveux attachés je pouvais admirer sa beauté, ses fines lèvres son nez droit et ses beaux yeux chocolat. Nos regard se croisèrent et il se leva pour revenir avec du jus de fruit._  
_Naruto : « Sasuke, tu veux bien venir chez moi ce soir ? »_  
_'Quoi ?!' Écris t-il alarmé un peu rouge. (Je ne sais pas pourquoi)_  
_Naruto : « calme-toi. Je veux juste te présenter à quelqu'un qui me tient beaucoup à cœur qui a toujours fait partie de ma vie. »_

_Sasuke_

_ Une personne importante à Naruto ? Comme je le pensais une personne aussi gentille que lui devait avoir une petite amie. ''Elle a de la chance'' Je devrais être content pour lui mais c'était évident que j'avais mal de le savoir épris de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il trouve le temps de s'occuper de moi. Heureusement que je ne suis pas tombé sous son charme. (Pas encore)_  
_J'acceptai son invitation et après le diner je le suivis jusqu'à sa porte. J'essayai de fabriquer un sourire (un faux de chez faux) pour paraître aimable. Il ouvrit la porte mais je ne vis personne. A ma surprise j'entendis un aboiement venant du sol. Je baissai la tête et je vis un Akita inu au pelage roux. Il n'aboya sur moi pas mais bougeai la queue comme si il me connaissait._  
_'Elle est où cette personne ?'_  
_Naruto : « juste là sous tes yeux. Il s'appelle kyuubi»_  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais jaloux d'un chien. Quand même, je suis rassuré._  
_Il me regarda toujours. Je m'accroupis sans le toucher juste pour mieux le regarder. Il se jeta sur moi et commença à me lécher la face. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout mais Naruto n'arrêtait pas de rire en disant que son chien m'aimait bien. Son rire que j'aime tant me fit oublier ma mésaventure et je commençai même à jouer avec son chien (qui a l'air plus futé que son maître.) il finit par m'aider à me relever et à me faire assoir dans son salon pour une petite soirée ciné. C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions dans le noir, popcorn à la main entrain de regarder une série policière. Naruto était très concentré et moi j'en profitais pour le mater. Il est vraiment bel homme. Beaux muscles, beaux cheveux de couleur de blé, ses yeux ah~ ses yeux sont son plus grand atout. Lorsqu'il me regarde avec je perds presque mes moyens…_  
_Naruto : « alors Sasuke, qui crois tu être le coupable ? »_  
_'Le beau brun. Il joue au stupide mais en fait il cache des choses'_  
_Naruto : « belle déduction, je pensais à la même chose. »_  
_La série pris fin et je m'apprêtai à rentrer._  
_Naruto voulu me raccompagner mais je lui dis non _

_Naruto : « et bien, on se dit à demain soir ? »_  
_'Ouais merci pour la soirée. C'était chouette.'_  
_Il me sourit avant de fermer la porte lorsque je tournai le dos. On se verra demain . Je souris en pensant à ce qu'on allait faire ensemble. Il n'est pas mal après tout cet idiot.(en plus il me nourrit)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Sasuke_

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me lève le matin de bonne humeur. Même sortir la poubelle est un plaisir pour moi car j'ai une chance de croiser Naruto. Je sais que c'est risqué mais je pourrais le laisser un peu de place dans mon cœur, juste un peu comme ami c'est tout !...bon on verra..._  
_Comme prédit, Naruto sort de l'immeuble voisin en veste de service et dès qu'il me vit, il me sourit de toutes ses dents._  
_Naruto : « Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Je suis désolé pour kyuubi hier je sais que tu n'as pas trop aimé te faire attaquer » dit-il en se grattant la nuque. Je sortis mon carnet de ma poche et lui répondit._  
_'Ce n'est rien mais la prochaine fois on mangera du hot-dog'_  
_Il me sourit et me dit qu'il les aime aussi jusqu'au moment où il comprit ce que je voulais dire. Alors son visage prit une autre teinte. Je voulu rire mais évidemment je ne pouvais pas alors je ne pu que sourire comme un mime._  
_Naruto : « ton sens de l'humour est vraiment... spécial. J'ai envie d'aller à la fête foraine d'à coté. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ? » Me demanda t-il._  
_'T'aime vraiment t'amuser toi on dirait'_  
_Naruto : « humm on peut dire ça. Ils ont des jeux pour adultes et je pensais me mesurer à toi mais si tu as peur des manèges... »_  
_'Je n'ai jamais dit ça' écris-je calmement mais, je fus un tantinet irrité._  
_Naruto : « super ! On se voit demain à 13 heures. »_  
_'Tu ne vas pas au boulot ?'_  
_Naruto : « si, mais je suis libre les mardi soir donc j'ai le droit. Je dois y aller maintenant»_  
_Je hochai la tête et attendis qu'il parte partir avant de sourire bêtement d'excitation. La journée ne me parut ni longue ni courte. Juste inutile. Je souris encore en lisant mes cours mais je finis par sursauter de mon canapé et effectuer un petit défilé de mode personnel pour décider de ce que j'allais porter..._  
_Le soir venu, la sonnette annonça quelqu'un. Je fis disparaître mon sourire et partis ouvrir. Le blondinet était là et me demanda de l'accompagner pour une petite marche. Je fis semblant d'être indifférent et le suivis. Malheureusement il y avait un petit problème. Kyuubi était là assit nous entendant patiemment (sans laisse en plus)._  
_Naruto : « Kyuubi vient avec nous. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas »_  
_'Non' oui ! le cabot est de trop! Je lui lançai un regard froid et essaya de l'ignorer._  
_La marche commença autour du quartier. Naruto parlait de sa journée, de ses collèges et de sa coéquipière un peu trop tendrement et cela m'agaça ... nous revînmes vers le parc et nous assîmes sur les balançoires l'un à coté de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux et me parla de sa famille. Je compris que lui et moi nous nous ressemblions un peu car lui aussi a perdu ses parents mais pire, lui, il les a perdu à sa naissance. Il ne me dit pas comment mais effaça son sourire et baissa la tête en se balançant doucement. Kyuubi se jeta sur lui pour le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il reprit son sourire et se leva. J'ai de la peine pour lui mais je ne pouvais écrire qu'un petit 'je suis désolé'. Il se rapprocha et m'ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement._  
_Naruto : « ce n'est rien. Et si on rentrait ? Il commence à faire froid ici »_  
_'Je vais rester un peu. Toi vas-y'_  
_Naruto : « t'es sûr ? Bon d'accord. Bonne nuit alors. »_  
_'Ouais'_  
_Je le laisse partir pour me retrouver seul dans le parc. Je l'ai mal jugé. Je pensais qu'il était le genre de personne qui a eu une enfance heureuse, mais non. Pourtant il a toujours le sourire et la joie. Un homme pas comme les autres...si seulement je n'étais pas amoureux de Mangetsu, il serait surement n°1 sur ma liste même si il n'est pas mon type. Il a ce quelque chose qui m'attire vers lui, quelque chose de fort et je crois que je devrais me l'avouer, ce que je ressens pour Naruto est plus que de l'amitié._

_Naruto_

_Je suis tellement impatient de retourner à la maison que j'ai même oublié de mater Sakura aujourd'hui. Bizarre, je sais mais lors de mes poses, je passe le temps à la regarder et m'imaginer une vie avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas fait, trop excité de mon après midi. Tiens, je me demande comment réagirait t-il si je le lui disais. Hahaha, je ne sais pas comment mais Sasuke est spécial et malgré ses repousses je me sens appelé par lui. Je crois que je deviens fou à penser comme ça d'un homme mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ça je lui dirai pas il va flipper et me fuir._  
_12 heures enfin. Je sors du bureau tout joyeux et dit au revoir à Sakura qui elle, n'est pas libre et prend le métro. Aussitôt arrivé, je me demande si je devrai passer le voir avant ou juste me changer et l'attendre. Je finis par opter pour la seconde option. ''Que dois-je porter ? Sasuke n'a pas l'air d'aimer l'orange...argh ! Bon et puis zut !'' Je prends un bain et revient pour porter un jean noir et un t-shirt bleu. Je fais un câlin à kyu et sort pour aller chez Sasuke. A ma surprise, il était déjà là, dans la même tenue que moi, enfin les même couleurs aux bons endroits. Lorsqu'il me vit, il écarquilla un peu les yeux et fit demi-tour. Surement pour se changer. Je cours lui rattraper par le bras le suppliant de ne pas se changer. Après tout, c'est drôle que nous ayons pensé à la même chose. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et pris de l'avance sur moi. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne se changera pas. Yes !_  
_Après quelques minutes de marche nous arrivions au à la fête foraine. Nous rentrions et mes yeux admiraient les nombreuses attractions qu'il y avait. Celui qui attira le plus mon attention bien sur c'est la grande roue. Mais, gardons le meilleur pour la fin. Sasuke avait l'air songeur et un peu triste. Je lui pris instinctivement la main pour le faire revenir sur terre. Il rougit en me regardant étonné. Je lui lâchai la main et lui fit signe de commencer par les jeux de tirs. J'essayai en premier et j'eus 18 cibles sur 20. J'étais fier de mon exploit et défiai Sasuke. Il s'avança et pris le fusil pour essayer à son tour. Il eut les 20 et se retourna pour afficher un sourire victorieux._  
_'Si je gagne une fois à n'importe quel jeu, tu me paie ce que je veux une fois mais si tu gagne je te ferai la cuisine le nombre de fois que tu gagne. D'accord ?'_  
_C'était la première fois qu'on me battait à ce jeu. Je baisse la tête en souriant puis la relève pour accepter ce deal. Ainsi cette première victoire lui appartenait. Le jeu prochain fut le lancé de cerceaux là je gagnai alors je pourrai goutter à sa cuisine. Nous jouions à au moins 15 jeux et Sasuke me battu de 8 victoires à 7. ''Juste un'' mais bon il me fera la cuisine pendant une semaine c'est déjà cool. Lui avait déjà commencé à savourer sa victoire avec un Onigri et un jus de tomate. Plus que 6 demandes. Après son repas nous décidâmes de nous concentrer sur le but de notre venue : prendre notre pied. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de manèges alors nous tirions au sort pour décider. Le sort tomba alors sur ''les chaises volantes'' en premier puis après celui des '' Avions''..._

_Sasuke_

_Je passai du bon temps avec le blondinet aux jeux et aux manèges. Fatigués, nous partîmes nous reposer dans un stand dans lequel on servait des rafraîchissements._  
_'Ça ne te gêne pas ?'_  
_Naruto : « de quoi parles-tu ? » dit-il en sirotant sa bière._  
_'je veux dire tu paie pour tout. Même pour les jeux.'_  
_Naruto : « je ne veux pas me vanter mais j'ai un plus d'argent que la normale. Comme je n'ai pas de famille à part kyu, je n'ai pas trop de dépenses à faire »_  
_Naruto : « et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne bois que du ...jus de tomate ? T'es un adulte prend de la bière et ne t'inquiète pas je payerai» dit-il en clignant un œil._  
_'Non, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas l'alcool. Je deviens quelqu'un d'autre même si je bois un verre de champagne alors.'_  
_Naruto : « haaa c'est dommage. Je voulais organiser une fête entre mecs pour terminer la soirée. » Dit-il en boudant._  
_'Pas question'_  
_Naruto : « pas grave. Il fait déjà noir »_  
_'Oui, c'est vrai rentrons' écris-je en me levant._  
_Naruto : « attend il y a quelque chose qu'on n'a pas encore fait ». il se leva aussi « la grande roue ! »_  
_Merde._  
_Naruto : « allez viens Sasuke »_  
_Merde._  
_Merde et encore Merde._  
_La jante de la grande roue est l'un des endroits les plus romantiques, j'espère que rien ne va arriver quelque chose du genre la roue s'arrête de tourner..._  
_Naruto : « aller Sasuke ! »_  
_Je sors de mes pensées folles et rejoint Naruto pour prendre place au prochain tour. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La roue commença à tourner lentement mais Naruto ne s'intéressait pas du tout à moi. Le quartier était magnifique vu d'ici. Les lumières ressemblaient à des petits points et les personnes à des fourmis... je me sens si bien. ''J'aime bien cette sensation, je voudrais bien passer plus de temps ici...''_  
_Naruto : « J'aime bien cette sensation, je voudrais bien rester plus longtemps ici... »_  
_Je ne dis rien (écris rien) mais le regarda assit à l'autre coté de des sièges le regard perdu. Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent et tout s'arrêta. Je n'y voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus aucune présence alors je m'agrippai aux bras de Naruto car j'ai peur du noir, la conséquence de la fois où Mangetsu m'avait enfermé dans une armoire pendant une journée entière. Cela est devenu une sorte de phobie et je n'y peux rien. Je tremble partout et je me rappel de l'enfer que j'ai vécu seul, nu, confronté au froid et à la peur. Il se libéra la main, la passa par dessus mon épaule et me serra très fort contre un corps chaud et serein. Petit à petit, mon cœur se calmi et repris un battement normal. Je me sens si bien que j'ai envie de m'endormir dans ses bras. Malheureusement, les lumières se rallumèrent et la roue continua son tour. Je m'éloignai très vite de Naruto et me cognai stupidement la tête._  
_Naruto : « tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassé par ta peur du noir » dit-il après un petit rire. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'aida à m'assoir._  
_Naruto : « tu peux toujours m'appeler si tu as peur de quelque chose. Je viendrai t'offrir mon aide » dit-il en rougissant._  
_Notre retour à la maison était vraiment bizarre. Nous avions tous les deux les joues rouges et étions super gênés. Arrivé, Naruto se retourne vivement vers moi. Il me demanda timidement si je voulais prendre une photo avec lui. J'acceptai rapidement et ce fut la fin de la journée pour nous deux après la prise. Trop bizarre neh?_


	8. Chapter 7

_Sasuke_

_Je ne vis pas Naruto le jour suivant. ''Il y a deux raisons possibles. Soit il a fait semblant de m'aider dans la jante (donc il m'évite) ou…il a des sentiments pour moi… Mais non c'est impossible…quoique…non ! Reprends-toi Sasuke ! Il n'est pas gay ! Il me considère surement juste comme un ami rien d'autre. C'est trop douloureux d'aimer un homme non-gay. La preuve avec Mangetsu…en y pensant je ne l'ai pas encore visité en six jours. Il va surement Peter un câble mais je m'en fiche un peu. Lorsque je suis avec Naruto j'arrive les oublier, lui et toutes ses violences.''_

_Le lendemain, il vint me voir. Franchement je ne savais comment réagir face à lui. Il me rappela ma visite à l'hôpital. ''Ah…c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié '' _

_Naruto : « je t'accompagne. »_

_'__Tu es libre aujourd'hui aussi ?'_

_Naruto : « ouais à peu près. Notre entreprise fête ses 17 ans alors je suis libre aujourd'hui et de corvée demain. Chacun son tour pour les préparatifs »_

_'__Je vois'_

_Nous arrivâmes à pied à l'hôpital. Pendant tout le trajet, il ne me dit rien. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le contrarie. Arrivés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un bureau directement. Il cogna et une voix nous dit d'entrer. C'était le même médecin d'avant._

_Iruka : « bonjour Naruto et… »_

_Naruto : « Sasuke. »_

_Iruka : « ah ! Sasuke. Alors c'est votre nom. Asseyez vous je vous en prie. Comment vous sentez vous ces derniers jours ? »_

_'__Bien'_

_Iruka : « okay, vous voulez bien ouvrir la bouche ? »_

_Il m'ausculta et me sourit. _

_Iruka : « vous devriez retrouver la voix d'ici peu. »_

_'__Merci' _

_Un homme en blouse blanche entra. Il portait un masque de la même couleur avec cheveux gris et il nous salua gentiment. Iruka-sensei changea sa mine en le voyant rentrer. Il devint plus joyeux et souriant._

_Naruto : « je te présente Kakashi-sensei. Il travaille ici lui aussi »_

_Je me lève pour serrer la main de l'homme masqué qui me regarde avec intrigue._

_Kakashi : « c'est un plaisir de vous connaître. Je peux vous demander votre nom ? »_

_Je le regarde perplexe et me méfia._

_'__Que voulez vous en faire ?'_

_Kakashi : « rien de particulier »_

_'__Désolé mais ça ne suffit pas'_

_Il sourit (enfin je crois) puis me dit de l'excuser. Naruto qui depuis ce temps nous regardait sans broncher se leva brusquement pour mettre un terme à la tension lourde qui régnait. ''cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance''. _

_Bref, nous quittions l'hôpital ensemble. Naruto gentil comme d'habitude m'invita à manger quelque part simple. Après avoir commandé, il se retourne vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miennes. J'eus l'impression de me noyer dans ce bleu profond. J'évite son regard et prends mon portable pour répondre aux nombreux messages de Karin et de sui. Ils s'en font vraiment pour moi…_

_Naruto_

_Sasuke a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il lit sur son portable car il n'arrête pas de sourire. Cela m'agaça qu'il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Je soupire et m'adosse dans ma chaise en attendant mon repas. Alors je me rappelai de la réception et du fait que je voulais inviter Sasuke. Je doute qu'il accepte mais je dois essayer. J'attends qu'il commence à manger quand vinrent enfin nos plats pour le lui demander._

_'__quoi ?' Ecris t-il en levant un sourcil la bouche pleine._

_Naruto : « il y aura des Onigri je te promets » dis-je pour plaisanter._

_Il se calma et me sourit amusé. Mais…_

_'__Non merci'_

_Naruto : « aller~ je n'ai personne d'autre qui inviter » boudais-je un peu_

_'__Invite ta collège'_

_Naruto : « elle est déjà accompagnée. »_

_'__Tu es sûr que je ne serai pas de trop ?'_

_Naruto : « bien sûr que non ! Voyons ne dit pas de bêtises, j'ai vraiment envie que tu m'accompagne » Oups ! Je viens de penser à voix haute. ''Je suis vraiment le roi des idiots !'' A ma surprise j'aperçu Sasuke rougir puis écrire._

_'__Je vais y penser'_

* * *

_La journée passa vite et le soir vint. Arrivés chez nous je fis face à Sasuke attendant sa réponse._

_'__Je dois m'habiller comment ?'_

_Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles content de sa réponse (j'ai vraiment envie de le voir en tenue formelle)_

_Naruto : « formellement. »_

_'je te préviens je ne sais pas danser alors ne me met pas avec une fille juste parce que je ne peux refuser dans mon état'_

_Naruto: « ne t'en fait pas. en plus je pourrais t'apprendre»_

_'on verra'_

_Il baissa la tête et m'écris au revoir puis bonne nuit. Je lui répondis et sautai de joie lorsqu'il ferma la porte de l'entrée derrière lui et me précipita d'aller tout raconter à kyu… _

_Sasuke_

_Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Toute la nuit je n'ai rêvé que de Naruto. Étalé sur le lit, les jambes écartées et les yeux fixés sur le plafond noir je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je referme mes yeux et la première vision fut encore ce beau blond au beau sourire..._

_Je me relève nonchalamment en reniflant car j'avais versé des larmes (je ne sais pas trop pourquoi) et me dirige vers la cuisine affamé. J'ouvre le frigo mais rien. Je soupire et me dit que je pourrais rester ici pour l'éternité et mourir de faim. Comme ça au moins je ne risque pas de souffrir..._

_Je prends un une douche puis m'attaque à mes cours. ''N'importe quoi'' je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je sursaute du fauteuil (j'aime bien faire ça) et cours chercher quoi me mettre ce soir pour la réception. Seulement je finis par me rendre compte que je n'ai rien pour ce genre de soirée. Ma seule tenue veste est celle que j'ai portée pour les funérailles de mes parents. L'image d'Itachi me vint en tête mais j'essayai de me calmer et de l'oublier pour ne pas empirer mon humeur. Sans espoir je pris mon phone pour faire appel à sui. Mais comme je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait, j'écris un message à Karin aussi. En moins de 15min j'entendis sonner à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvris j'eus devant moi deux idiots complètement essoufflés._

_'__Que s'est t-il passé ?'_

_Sui : « nous…avons…fait la course »_

_Karin : « nous déjeunions…ensemble quand tu nous a…texté »_

_Je soupire et leur dit d'entrer. Pour les rafraîchir je leur apportai de l'eau qu'ils burent à grande gorgée surtout sui (j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en a jamais assez). Karin retrouva rapidement son souffle et s'assit à côté de moi en me faisant les yeux doux._

_Sui : « hey, arrêtes de le gêner. »_

_Karin : « qui peut résister à cette peau laiteuse et lisse et ce visage si fin hien? » dit-elle en me dévorant des yeux. Je la regarde et me demande si Naruto pensait ça de moi et de cette manière. _

_''__Nan''._

_Naruto…juste son nom me fait sourire. Karin se crispa et s'éloigna de moi les joues roses. Elle chuchota quelque chose à sui qui la regarda puis tous les deux me fixèrent pendant un moment._

_'__Quoi ?'_

_Sui : « euh Sasuke t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? »_

_'__Bien sûr qu'il y a-t-il ?'_

_Karin : « tu viens de sourire Sasuke-kun ! ça, ça n'arrive que rarement ! »_

_Sui : « ne me dis pas que tu… »_

_Karin : « …est tombé amoureux ?! »_

_J'eus un bug. Je passai le film de mon temps passé avec Naruto et je ne pouvais ni dire oui ni dire non. Je passai les doigts dans mes longs cheveux et j'eus un petit rire moqueur contre moi-même _

_''__je me sens si pathétique''_

_Karin me sourit tandis que sui me demande quelle était ma réponse. Karin lui donna un coup sur la nuque lui ordonnant de se taire._

_Karin : « on dirait que je devrais aller voir ailleurs à partir de maintenant. Mais bon pourquoi voulais tu nous voir ? »_

_Je me ressaisis et lui répondit._

_'__je voudrai de vos conseilles pour une soirée. Je suis invité à une réception. Tenue formelle.'_

_Karin clappa ses mains et se leva vivement._

_Karin : « ok ! Compte sur moi. Je te ferai beau pour lui » dit-elle en clignant un œil. Les femmes sont effrayamment intelligentes._

_Sui : « eh ? Pour qui ? »_

_Karin : « qu'est-ce que t'es lent à comprendre ! tu crois vraiment que Sasuke irait à une soirée ET en tenue formelle en plus juste au hasard ? »_

_Sui : « désolé mais je ne te saisis pas »_

_Karin : « on se demande comment t'as réussit à avoir ton Bac du premier coup » dit-elle en plissant ses yeux._

_Sui toussota et se mit debout_

_Sui : « et si on y allait ? » _

_Je me lève et me demande si j'ai fait un bon choix en voyant le visage que fait Karin avec un rire pas net en se frottant les mains. « je vais bien prendre soin de toi Sasuke-chan kukukuku…»_

_Naruto_

_Je reçois un coup sec sur la tête, pas trop fort mais qui fait assez mal._

_Sakura : « hey la marmotte ! I faire ici ! »_

_Je me reprends et remarque Sakura à coté de moi les bras croisés et le pied qui tapote le sol._

_Naruto : « huh ? »_

_Sakura : « huh mon œil. Combien de temps vas-tu passer à nettoyer cette table ? »_

_Je me rends compte de mon entourage et de ma situation ''ah, oui je nettoyais cette table jusqu'à ce que la pensée de Sasuke me vint en tête…attends... quoi ?'' Je secoue ma tête vivement et sourit bêtement à Sakura qui soupira. Probablement ne me comprenant pas._

_Naruto : « désolé. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. »_

_Sakura : « ouais je peux voir ça. Mais tu vois si le boss descend et te voit dans la même position et au même endroit qu'il y a 30 min elle te tuera »_

_Naruto : « humph ! Cette vieille sangsue pingre ne veut pas engager des personnes pour ce genre de travail ? Plutôt que de faire travailler ses propres employés » _

_Sakura eut un petit rire et me donna une tape amicale._

_Sakura : « tu ne devrais pas parler si fort sinon… »_

_Ino : « Naruto! Sakura ! Ça fait un bail ! »_

_Une femme blonde (moins que moi) fit son entrée dans le hall un panier à la main et le ventre ballonné._

_Sakura se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ses bras._

_Naruto : « hey~ Ino, tu es magnifique avec ce ventre. C'est le deuxième n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Ino : « non. Le quatrième. » Dit-elle en soupirant « sérieusement ! vous-y croyez vous ? il en veut deux autres ! »_

_Sakura : « woah~ »_

_Naruto : « où est le problème ? Choji a bien le droit de vouloir beaucoup d'enfants non ? »_

_Les deux femmes me fusillèrent du regard alors je levai mes mains pour m'avouer avoir tort._

_Sakura : « c'est un homme, il ne comprend pas. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'ici ? »_

_Ino : « Choji vous envoie quelques échantillons du repas de la fête. Vous voulez bien tester le gâteau aussi ? »_

_Nous hochâmes vivement la tête et nous assîmes pour déguster les plats._

_Naruto : « un délice ! »_

_Sakura : « je suis d'accord. Je crois que nos invités vont aimer. » Dit-elle un pouce en l'air. Ino sourit satisfait et se leva._

_Ino : « bien. Je dois retourner l'aider à la cuisine. Bonne journées tous les deux »_

_Elle quitta la salle après avoir été raccompagnée jusqu'à l'entrée par Sakura._

_Naruto : « j'y pense Sakura, pourquoi je suis le seul ici à travailler ? »_

_Sakura : « Tsunade-sama a insisté sur le fait que tu t'occupe de toutes les tables »_

_Naruto : « quoi ?! » m'exclamai-je en voyant le nombre de tables dans la salle « tout ça ?! »_

_Sakura me fit oui de la tête. _

_Sakura : « elle a parlée d'une certaine machine cassée… »_

_Encore cette machine ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a maudite._

_Sakura : « bon bref. J'y vais. Juste ne rêvasse plus okay ? »_

_Ah~ il ne faut faire confiance à personne dans cette vie (même Sakura m'abandonne)…désolé Sasuke mais je ne crois pas que j'aurai le temps de t'accompagner ''je serai surement encore en train de tout nettoyer jusqu'à ton arrivée…''_


	9. Chapter 8

_Sasuke_

_Ah~ quelle fatigue. Mes amis et moi avons parcourut plein de magasins de Konoha et j'avais raison de m'en faire car Karin cherchait ''le Smoking parfait'' pour moi. Elle m'a fait essayer, je ne sais plus combien de ces tenues et à chaque fois c'était un désastre._  
_« Non. Oh que Non. Ne passe pas. Pas question. ... sérieux ? » Étaient ces phrases tandis que Sui était assit, les bras croisés et ricanait à chaque fois que je me faisais renvoyer. Cela continua jusqu'au moment où je sortis du cabinet dans un smoking bleu marine. Elle était bouche bée et je pense que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Sui paya contre son gré et au moment où nous devions quitter le magasin, Karin me pris la main me disant que ce n'était pas finis._  
_« Nous devons en faire quelque chose de cette tignasse. » je fis vivement non de la tête car je ne voulais en aucun cas couper mes cheveux._  
_« Ne t'en fais pas on ne les coupera pas...juste un petit coup de peigne venant d'un expert rien d'autre. Bon on y va ? » Décida-t-elle avant de me tirer vers un taxi pour aller voir Mr le coiffeur._

_De retour enfin à la maison. Je me débarrasse des sacs et me laisse tomber sur le lit complètement épuisé. C'est vraiment drôle, j'ai l'impression d'aller à mon premier rendez-vous. Tch._  
_Lorsque je fus sur le point de m'endormir, mon portable vibra. Karin a peut être oublié de me dire quelque chose ou c'est Sui qui veut me remercier de l'avoir déplumé aujourd'hui._  
_Mais non. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je crois rêver mais je vois bien ''Naruto'' écris sur l'écran de mon Iphone. Quand est-ce qu-... ah~ il a surement enregistré hier après notre visite lorsque j'étais parti aux toilettes. Je souffle et ouvre le message._  
_'' Bonjour Sasuke-chan''_  
_chan ?_  
_'' Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir t'accompagner vraiment désolé T.T j'étais passé pour prendre ma tenue et t'avertir mais t'étais pas là mais je veux quand même que tu viennes à la soirée. Je t'attendrai à l'entrée du building. PS :je serai l'homme en noir__''_  
_Heureusement qui n'a pas choisit l'orange ou le jaune..._

_Naruto_

_Je regarde ma montre : 19h35mn. La vieille m'a fait tellement travailler que je n'ai pas eus d'autre choix que de passer prendre ma tenue pour ne pas risquer de rater la fête. Je me demande la face que fait Sasuke après avoir reçu mon message. J'espère qu'il n'est pas furieux._  
_Apres avoir pris une douche, je m'habille convenablement, porte mes accessoire puis pose devant le miroir pour vérifier que j'étais à tomber._  
_O-K !_  
_La salle était déjà pleine à cette heure. Je salut quelques invités et me faufile vers mes connaissances. Gaara et Sakura qui étaient venus ensemble discutaient avec Neji et Shikamaru, le chouchou de la vieille._  
_« Naruto, t'es vraiment beau dans ce costume » me dit Sakura en me serrant dans ses bras. Je rougis un peu à cause du compliment._  
_« Même bien habillé un idiot reste un idiot. » me lança Shikamaru qui pourtant n'avait fait aucun effort pour sa tenue._  
_« dit celui qui porte un simple pantalon et une simple chemise. » lui lançai-je à mon tour sans m'énerver_  
_« C'est pas ma faute si Temari m'a forcé à porter ça. Au fait où est Hinata ? Tu ne l'as pas invité Neji ? » Demanda t-il. Neji lui répondit en soupirant que oui mais qu'elle était trop timide pour venir. Dommage. Je sentis une main froide me toucher l'épaule et quand je me retournai ce fut Mr Uchiwa. Nous fîmes les salutations et il demanda à voir la vieille Tsunade. Je lui indiquai le chemin et retourna chez mes amis._  
_ Nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le sujet tombe sur Sasuke._  
_« Alors Naruto et si tu nous parlais de cette amie hien » dit Sakura les yeux plissés et en haussant les sourcils._  
_« Cet ami tu dis ? C'est une bonne personne. » Répondis-je_  
_« Quoi c'est tout ? » demanda Shikamaru_  
_« Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? »_  
_« Oh~ rien, rien du tout. » je respire et abandonne_  
_« D'accord cette personne n'est pas comme les autres. Elle...elle est comme une énigme qu'on doit résoudre pour la connaître mieux et on finit par s'y attacher au fil du temps » dis-je en souriant_  
_« Wow c'est vraiment intense » dit Gaara qui depuis maintenant était silencieux._  
_« je crois qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié dans ceci » sorti Sakura en regardant les autres. Plus que de l'amitié ?...peut-être..._  
_Hien ?_  
_Quoi ?_  
_Non, pas possible. Je regarde encore ma montre 20h. Je me presse vers l'entrée en attendant Sasuke. Sasuke...et si c'était vrai que j'avais des sentiments pour lui ? Je me claquai les joues avec les deux mains pour revenir sur terre. 10min plus tard, un taxi gara et une silhouette fine en smoking bleu marine en sortit. La personne en question était Sasuke. J'ouvris la bouche comme un idiot en le contemplant. Ses cheveux étaient un peu bouclé et ramenés en arrière avec du gel. Ses yeux étaient alors visible et son beau visage révélé. Wow..._  
_Il s'approcha de moi et tendit la main. Quoi ? Ah ! Il veut qu'on danse ?_  
_'Argent' m'écrit-il._  
_Ah oui le taxi. Je lui donnai plus que nécessaire mais ça m'était bien égal à ce moment là. J'avais vraiment envie de le serrer contre moi et de l'embrasser... woah~Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Sasuke me regarda perplexe car je n'arrêtais pas gesticuler en essayant de sortir ces pensées perverses de ma tête._  
_« Ce smoking est vraiment mis en valeur sur toi...non je veux dire qu'il te met en valeur...ah ! Je veux dire...t'es splendide » dis-je sans trop réfléchir. Au début il fut rouge puis me sourit gentiment._  
_'merci. T'es pas mal aussi' m'écris t-il._  
_Je souris aussi et le fait entrer pour lui présenter mes collègues. Sakura était parti se faire une beauté alors je ne pu le présenter qu'aux garçons._  
_« Je vous présente Sasuke. Mon ami et voisin » dis-je fièrement. Tous se regardèrent ahuri_  
_« C'était l'ami dont tu parlais ? » me demanda Shikamaru. Je fis oui de la tête et ils soupirèrent tous. Je haussai les épaules en direction de Sasuke car moi non plus je ne comprends cette réaction. Sakura arriva enfin._  
_« je suis làaa~ » dit-elle en courant vers nous. Lorsqu'elle arriva à notre niveau je lui présentai Sasuke mais quelque chose clochait. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient écarquillés à la vu de Sakura. Je sais que sa robe rouge est super courte mais ce n'était pas la raison. Sakura à son tour perdit sa bonne humeur et s'approcha un peu de lui._  
_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu te pointe ici. » elle eut un petit rire et pointa son doigt en ma direction « Alors tu l'a déjà embobiné aussi ?huh ?qui aurait cru que tu fréquentais quelqu'un de ce genre Naruto. Tu te fais avoir»_  
_« De quoi parles-tu Sakura ? Tu le connais ?Je trouve que tu es un peu méchante envers lui » dis-je irrité_  
_« Méchante moi ? Non, Naruto. Tu es aveugle. Et si tu lui parlais de ton passé hien ? Sasuke ! »_  
_Sasuke baissa les yeux, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie en vitesse. Je voulu le rattraper seulement Sakura m'en empêcha._  
_« Laisse le partir. »_  
_« Mais qu'est-ce t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas d'habitude comme ça. »_  
_« Tu ne sais rien Naruto et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Juste écoute mon conseil : ne t'approche plus de cet homme ». Je sentis la colère que Sakura essayait de retenir au fond d'elle et je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne mentait pas. De l'autre côté, Sasuke, j'avais aussi confiance en lui et je sais bien qu'il a besoin de moi._  
_« Désolé » dis-je en me libérant de son emprise. « Il est très important pour moi ». Je courus hors de l'immeuble en ignorant les appels de Sakura mais il n'était plus là. Surement qu'il est rentré..._

_Sasuke_

_C'est finit. Naruto et moi, c'est finit. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? On n'a jamais été ensemble. Il me détestera quand il saura la vérité sur moi car cette femme aux cheveux rose était l'ex femme de Mangetsu. Elle m'en veut tout comme son mari d'avoir mis fin à leur relation et je la comprends. C'est pourquoi j'ai quitté cette soirée à laquelle je n'aurai jamais du assister. Je sens des picotements dans mes yeux puis ma vision devint floue à cause des larmes qui l'inondaient. Je déteste ma vie. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais être normale et avoir une relation normale. J'avais vraiment envie de disparaître..._  
_Je descendis du taxi et paya avec le reste de l'argent qu'il m'avait donné. J'essuie mes larmes et rentre chez moi. Comme si la soirée n'était assez mauvaise, je vis la porte de mon appartement défoncée et dans mon salon se trouvait quelqu'un que je voulais franchement plus voir._  
_« Enfin te voilà ! C'est chiant de t'attendre ici tout seul ! Aller approche ! » Mangetsu était là. En cher et en os. La salle sentait l'alcool et la cigarette. Je m'approchai de lui en hésitant. Il se leva, me saisit la mâchoire et passa la langue dans mon cou._  
_« hum, tu sens vachement bon. Tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis tout ce temps hm? » Demanda t-il dans un ton faussement triste. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez. Je voulais juste le mettre dehors. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser quelqu'un comme lui me toucher pendant toutes ces années ?_  
_« Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis tellement gentil de venir te faire une visite et te ramener ça. Alors soit reconnaissant okay ? » Il me montra mon portefeuille et le jeta sur le canapé._  
_«Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses tu veux bien ? » il s'assit et ouvrit vulgairement la fermeture de son pantalon. Je serrai les poings dégoûté par lui. Je m'aperçu que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui. Je le haïssais pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer._  
_Il me regarda un moment puis s'énerva._  
_« Tu as oublié ce que tu dois faire ? C'est ça ? Ou tu ose me désobéir ? »_  
_Je ne lui répondis pas alors sa colère doubla._  
_« Ah~ alors c'était vrai que tu te fais mettre par un autre! Et tu t'es fait beau pour lui hien ?!» il se leva et voulu m'embrasser mais je tournai la tête. Il me força alors et (je ne sais comment mais) ma main accidentellement lui administra une gifle. Il resta dans cette position que je l'avais forcée à avoir, surpris. C'est la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me faire mais il ne fit rien._  
_« Alors c'est comme ça... très bien je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui. Mais, crois-moi et je vous ferai payer à toi et à ton petit copain. Tu peux me faire confiance. » Dit-il avant de quitter rapidement le salon. A cause de moi Naruto était en danger. Une fois il avait des invités pas très fréquentables habillés tous en noir avec des nuages rouges comme motif, le symbole de leur gang. Je m'effondre sur le sol désespéré et ne sachant pas quoi faire à part pleurer à chaude larmes..._

_Naruto_

_Je n'arrête pas d'appeler Sasuke mais il ne répond pas. C'est vraiment étrange ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je me rends en vitesse chez lui en hésitant un peu. Si cette vérité nous séparait, vaut mieux ne pas la connaître car le passé, c'est le passé. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela a quelque chose à avoir avec les bleus et la perte de voix de Sasuke..._  
_Je me trompe peut-être mais pour l'instant je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien. J'arrive devant la porte qui était grand ouverte et défoncée alors je courus vers la chambre à coucher d'où J'entendais de la musique lente. Ce que je vis me figea. Sasuke était sur le balcon, un peu trop près du garde-corps une bouteille d'alcool à la main (et oui de l'alcool forte). Ses cheveux avait repris leur volume d'avant mais ils étaient ondulé maintenant. Il avait enlevé sa veste et donc restait en chemise simple mais merde ! Qu'il était sexy !_  
_ « Sasuke ! » je l'appelai. Il bougea la tête sur un coté puis retourna lentement son corps. Encore plus sexy de face._  
_...mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?_  
_« Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? ». Il prit une gorgée de son vin avant de le poser et s'avança._  
_ « Heu, Sasuke tu ne devrais pas boi-» à ma surprise, Sasuke se pressa contre moi et se tenu sur ses orteils pour m'embrasser. Je me retenu de ne pas faire de même lorsqu'il s'arrêta._  
_« Sasuke... tu es saoul...et tu devrais te reposer. Viens avec moi. Ta chambre n'est plus un lieu sûr » je voulais l'emmener mais il ne me libera pas et m'enlaça. Je me dis qu'il a besoin de câlin peut être et le laisse faire jusqu'au moment où je me dis que s'en était assez et nous devions y aller car je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferai si on reste aussi près encore plus longtemps._  
_D'un geste rapide, Sasuke me pris l'oreille entre les lèvres et le lécha d'une manière très sensuelle._  
_« Sasuke ! arrê-»_  
_« Naruto... » ._  
_Hien ? je ne rêve pas...Sasuke viens d'appeler mon nom mais plus important il a parlé. Il prit mes mains et les posa sur ses hanches et passa les siennes autour de mon cou._  
_« Naruto...tu avais...promis de m'apprendre à danser »_  
_« O-oui... c'est vrai ». Il me sourit et fit la distance entre nous plus courte. Je ne pu résister lorsqu'il m'embrassa de nouveau. Ce fut fabuleux et si intense à cause de l'introduction des langues. Sasuke me tira vers son lit et s'y coucha le regard vraiment séduisant. A ce moment je ne su que faire face à cette demande alléchante..._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Sasuke_

_Quel mal de tête ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit sur un banc à cause de la douleur dans mon dos. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux et m'aperçois que le plafond normalement gris est orange clair..._  
_Je devrais peut-être aller voir un ophtalmologue._  
_Je me lève avec peine et inspecte la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Elle n'a rien à avoir avec ma chambre. Même le pyjama que je porte ne m'appartient pas. Rapidement je regarde à côté de moi et vis Naruto qui dormait paisiblement. Paniqué je sursaute du lit ce qui réveilla Naruto. Il ouvrit un œil après l'autre._  
_« Bonjour » dit-il simplement en se mettant en position yoga. Je pu alors constater qu'il était nu (et admirer ses abdos en passant). Je fus pris de panique et courus hors de l'appartement de Naruto pour retrouver la mienne en ignorant ses appels. _  
_Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis retrouvé dans le lit de Naruto ? En plus il était nu et moi j'ai un atroce mal au derrière..._  
_Non...ne me dit pas que..._  
_« Sasuke ! Il faut qu'on discute » cria Naruto en rentrant chez moi habillé. « Je voulais te dire... »_  
_« Non ! » m'exclamai-je avant de poser ma main sur ma bouche, surpris. Je parle de nouveau ?!_  
_« Naruto ! »_  
_« o-oui... ? »_  
_« Que...que s'est-il passé hier nuit ? » dis-je en craignant une réponse bien précise._  
_« Tu ne te rappelle pas ? » me demanda t-il les bras croisés. Je passai nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux puis secoua la tête. S'il te plaît ne me dit pas qu'on l'a fait..._  
_Naruto eut un petit rire triste puis s'avança vers moi en me fixant avec ses yeux océan._  
_« Peut être que ceci fera revenir ta mémoire » dit-il avant de crasher ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'eus l'impression d'avoir déjà fait 'ça'. Il s'éloigna me laissant un peu déboussolé._  
_Naruto vient de m'embrasser ! Pour de vrai !_  
_Mon expression figée avait l'air d'amuser Naruto._  
_« On...a couché? » demandai-je._  
_« Et bien...oui » termina t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches le regard détourné sur le côté et les joues un peu colorées._  
_« Quoi ?! Mais-mais-mais t'es pas gai alors comment ?! »_  
_« Toi tu l'es ? »_  
_« N-Ne fuis pas la question !comment c'est arrivé ? Et-et-et pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?! »_  
_« Tu étais trop saoul pour ça. »_  
_« Quoi ? Saoul ? » De là je me rappelai de la veille et de ses mauvais moments. Après le départ de Mangetsu, je me suis servi un petit verre d'alcool puis après,...après, plus rien. Je ne me souviens de rien._  
_Naruto s'approche de moi et me fixe le regard sérieux._  
_« Ça fait bizarre...tout a changé depuis hier. Et je suis heureux que tu aies appelé mon nom premièrement. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi ta porte est défoncée et tu as bu »_  
_Lui dire que mon Ex l'a défoncé et être obligé de tout lui raconter était une bonne idée mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Coucher avec un homme est assez étrange alors le faire avec quelqu'un comme moi c'est encore pire pour lui. Mangetsu pourrait le retrouver facilement et lui faire du mal donc le mieux c'est..._  
_« Je suis désolé pour hier...j'ai sûrement été la cause de ce qui s'est passé... »_  
_« Oui on peut dire ça. T'avais raison quand tu as dit que tu devenais quelqu'un d'autre et je- »_  
_« Naruto, est ce que tu pourrais oublier ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? »_

_Naruto_

_Je regarde les pages défiler sur l'écran de mon ordinateur sans me soucier de mon entourage. Sasuke ne voulu pas me dire comment s'est passé sa soirée avant mon arrivée. Il ne voulu pas non plus me parler du petit incident avec Sakura. Et au final, il me demande d'oublier. Comme veux –t-il que j'oublie ça..._  
_Flash back_  
_Sasuke me tira vers son lit et me fit monter au dessus de lui. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il voulu m'embrasser encore mais je pu le retenir cette fois. Il fit une moue et accepta ma main lorsque je la lui tendis. Je le trainai jusqu'à chez moi, dans la chambre à coucher. A peine j'avais tourné le dos qu'il enleva sa chemise. Son corps laiteux me fit déglutir et son sourire me charma._  
_« hey, Naruto~ » chuchota t-il à mon oreille. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de mon intimité. Je sursautai et me débarrassa de ses mains, les joues rouges. « S-Sasuke reprends toi ! Arrête de me toucher de la sorte et maintenant au lit ! »_  
_Son visage s'attrista. « Tu me déteste tant que ça ? »._  
_« Non ! bien sûr que non...juste que des amis ne se touchent pas de cette façon encore moins s'embrassent. Alors ça n'a rien à avoir. »_  
_« Tu n'a pas aimé que je t'embrasse ? »_  
_« Em...non, enfin si mais ce n'est pas 'normal' tu vois »_  
_Il me sourit. « ok, mais laisse moi t'embrasser une dernière fois. »_  
_« Quoi ?! »_  
_« S'il te plaît... » Me supplia t-il avec des yeux de chien battu._  
_Je finis par céder et je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi à petits pas._  
_Sasuke posa ses mains sur mon torse et déposa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais encore sentir le goût de l'alcool sur sa langue que je tenais responsable pour le fait d'aimer et de continuer à embrasser Sasuke. Petit à petit, le petit baiser devenait de plus en plus sérieux. Les techniques de Sasuke étaient bonnes et moi je ne faisais rien d'autre que d'apprécier stupidement. Il jeta ses bras autour de mon cou, m'entraina vers lui et caressa mes cheveux tout en m'embrassant. Lorsqu' il s'arrêta, il me regarda impudiquement et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure._  
_Assez ! Je n'en peu plus !_  
_Je le saisis par la taille et lui pris les lèvres avec les miennes. Sasuke eut l'air satisfait à y croire son sourire pendant notre baiser. Ses mains traînèrent sous ma veste puis d'un geste rapide mais sûr, il m'enleva ma cravate puis ma chemise. Je l'emmenai (cette fois) vers le lit et m'y allongea en l'emprisonnant entre mes jambes. Il mit fin au baiser et posa son doigt sur ma bouche._  
_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je_  
_Il me sourit tendrement puis fit glisser ses doigts sur ma poitrine et se stoppa entre mes jambes._  
_« C'est déjà si dur... le pauvre il doit avoir mal » dit-il en se léchant goulument les lèvres._  
_« Oh, C'est devenu plus dur. »_  
_« Et c'est la faute à qui ? »_  
_Sasuke sourit puis se glissa vers le bas, m'enleva la ceinture puis ouvrit ma fermeture._  
_« S-Sasuke ! non, att- »_  
_« Quoi ? »_  
_« t-t-t-t-tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! » bégayai-je _  
_« Pourquoi pas?»_  
_« S'embrasser est assez... je pense...je me débrouillerai après » dis-je en me redressant._  
_« Tu es sûr ? »_  
_« Oui »_  
_« C'est ce qu'on va voir » il embrassa mon membre toujours caché par ma culotte puis le sortir pour le mettre totalement à nu. Je voulu protester mais Sasuke me fit faire un autre son lorsqu'il commença à me lécher. Sa langue tournait lentement dans tout les sens et je du me couvrir la bouche pour ne pas laisser sortir ses sons pas très virils. Plus surprenant, Sasuke le faisait bien qu'on aurait cru qu'il l'a toujours fait._  
_Il me lança un regard les yeux mi fermé et la langue toujours en action._  
_« Sasuke... » J'avais de la peine à parler tellement j'en jouissais des aller retour de sa tête. Sasuke se mit sur ses genoux, se mouilla les doigts puis les envoya sous son pantalon pour se donner un plaisir auquel je n'étais pas familier. Ses doigts faisaient des va et vient et il émettait des bruits contre mon membre qui ne faisaient que m'exciter encore plus. Il remplaça sa bouche par sa main et gémissait en se donnant à lui même du plaisir._  
_« Naruto... »me chuchota t-il en se mettant au dessus de moi. A cet instant précis, Sasuke était vraiment sexy et séduisant._  
_Je craque._  
_Je le fis retourner et me remit sur lui. Je fis descendre rapidement son pantalon et son sous vêtement. Il était vraiment beau à voir et l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait déjà touché m'agaça. Je respirai un peu puis commença par déposer des baisers sur son corps du haut vers le bas mais Sasuke me saisis la main. « Dépêche-toi » murmura t-il. Je ne savais pas vraiment pas quoi faire._  
_« Em, alors je fais quoi maintenant ? »_  
_Sasuke me sourit encore puis m'embrassa. « Suis mon doigt ». Il passa ses doigts entre ses cuisses et souleva un peu son bassin. Ses doigts entraient facilement dans son antre. Je déglutis et m'inséra petit à petit pour ne pas le blesser. Centimètre par centimètre, je m'enfonçai en lui et Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'aimer (pas encore). Il grimaça sous la douleur et je me demandai si je devais arrêter. Pourtant j'eus l'impression que je devais continuer. Lorsque je fus complètement entré, Sasuke me demanda de bouger et j'obéis. Je dois avouer que c'était difficile d'aller lentement car ça me donnai du plaisir. Je me souvins que la prostate était le point sensible d'un homme alors je le cherchai et,_  
_ Je le trouvai._  
_Hourra._  
_L'expression en douleur de Sasuke changea en quelque chose d'intéressant à voir. Je continuai à foncer sur ce point faisant gémir Sasuke qui me demanda d'aller plus vite. Je lui pris les jambes et les envoya au dessus de mon épaule pour rendre mes mouvements plus faciles. Il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler mon nom entre ses gémissements et je le faisais aussi quelque fois._  
_« Je viens...ah » dit-il et, il vint en même temps que moi haletant de cette aventure que nous pourrions regretter. Je lui ramenai les cheveux en arrière et l'embrassai passionnément. Je devrai me faire une raison : j'ai aimé le faire avec Sasuke même si je ne suis pas gai. Il s'endormit aussitôt surement épuisé. Je le mis au propre comme je pu et lui enfila un pyjama avant de m'écrouler à côté de lui..._  
_End of flash back_  
_Je soupire et regarde à côté de moi. Sakura est en retard ce qui est inhabituel. Après quelques minutes elle arriva enfin mais ne me dit mot jusqu'à la fin de la mi-journée. A la pause, j'allai la voir pour lui demander des explications._  
_« Oh ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? »_  
_« Sakura... »_  
_« Quoi Sakura ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'approcher. Des gens comme lui ne sont que des ordures. »_  
_« Je ne te permet pas ! »_  
_Elle me dévisagea « ne me dit pas que tu l'es déjà tapé ? »_  
_Je rougis à sa question alors elle devina. « Ton cher Sasuke n'est qu'une sale pute qui se réjouis à séparer les couples. » elle ricana « tu t'es fait piéger par lui comme un bébé. »_  
_Séparer les couples ? « Tu veux dire qu'il était la cause de ton divorce ? » je lui demandai les yeux grands ouverts._  
_« Oui bien sûr. Je l'ai retrouvé dans le même lit que mon mari. Qui aurai cru que ce gentil homme qui passait souvent chez moi me poignardait dans mon dos. » Elle se leva face à moi « il te fera la même chose et ira chez un autre comme il sait si bien le faire. »_  
_Je fus tétanisé et je n'attendais que la fin de la journée pour avoir des explications avec lui._  
_Seulement, lorsque je me rendis chez lui, son appartement était vide et ses bagages n'étaient plus là..._


	11. Chapitre 10

___Sasuke_

_Je m'écroule sur mes genoux les mains dans mes cheveux dès que je fus seul. Naruto et moi l'avons fait… c'est vraiment le pire qui pouvait arriver avec lui en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus intime avec moi…enfin si…un peu… ?_

_Je respire profondément et me demande quoi faire dans ma situation. C'est vraiment pas juste, si seulement j'avais rencontré Naruto en premier je crois que j'aurai été plus heureux et ma relation avec lui est juste…comment expliquer… unique. Je dis n'importe quoi mais il n'avait pas l'air de me détester ce matin, au contraire il me souriait timidement. Bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?!_

_Je regarde à côté de moi se trouve l'une des bouteilles qu'a laissé Mangetsu et subitement ses dires me revinrent en tête. Naruto est en danger avec moi…_

_Je préfère fuir, même si c'est un geste lâche, je préfère que les choses finissent avec lui que de le voir mi-mort dans la rue._

_Je me lève et me traîne jusqu'à mon armoire pour faire rapidement mes valises, sans oublier d'avertir le propriétaire de mon départ. Après avoir trouvé un taxi j'y charge mes bagages et part après avoir regardé et dis amèrement au revoir à cet endroit. Dans le taxi, j'appelle le numéro le plus régulier sur mon portable._

_« Ouais allô »_

_« Allô sui ? T'aurais pas une chambre libre ? »_

_Naruto_

_J'ai beau chercher, aucun indice sur la destination de Sasuke. Il n'a pas pu aller trop loin. Peut être qu'il est chez un proche ou un ami quoique je doute qu'il ait beaucoup d'amis. Je n'arrive pas à le contacter non plus. La seule solution c'est de me renseigner sur cette affaire avec l'ex de Sakura. Je prends une bonne douche et sert son dîner à kyu avant de sortir. Demander à Sakura était inutile alors le mieux c'est d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre._

_J'arrive dans le restaurant de Choji et demande auprès d'un serveur à voir Ino. Quelques minutes plus tard elle apparaît avec son ravissant ventre. _

_« Bonsoir Ino » lui dis-je en souriant_

_« Bonsoir Naruto. Alors fatigué des nouilles ? » Me répondit-elle en s'asseyant lourdement dans la chaise face à la mienne._

_« ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. » dis-je en riant._

_« Hum ? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène si ce n'est la faim ? »_

_« Et bien à vrai dire j'ai faim mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander. »_

_« quoi ? » sa tête se pencha sur le côté._

_« c'est à propos de Sakura… »_

_« Oh~ Sakura ? Je t'écoute » dit-elle en accoudant rien qu'une main sur la table incapable de le faire avec les deux (à cause du bébé)._

_« Qui est l'ex-mari de Sakura ? »_

_Son visage s'assombri et son sourire s'effaça. Elle se redressa et croisa ses bras_

_« Cette canaille ? Je ne veux même plus appeler son nom. Et puis, que veux-tu faire avec lui ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose d'important. »_

_Elle me fixe pendant longtemps avant de me répondre._

_« Ecoute Naruto. Il a été un cauchemar pour Sakura c'est vrai mais aller régler les comptes avec lui n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu devrais laisser tout ça passer. »_

_« Ino je t'en supplie »_

_« Haaa~… okay Si tu veux mais ne vas pas te battre hien ? »_

_« Tu as ma parole »_

_« Il s'appelle Mangetsu, Mangetsu Hozuki. Je ne sais pas plus sur lui que là où vit ses parents. Leur mariage a été célébré là, mais je doute qu'il y vive encore. »_

_Elle prit son carnet pour les commandes et me donna l'adresse. Je la remerciai et parti sans attendre. Seulement il fait nuit alors je vais devoir continuer demain._

_Sasuke_

_Je sonne chez sui qui vient m'ouvrir les yeux grand ouvert _

_« Tu parles ! »_

_« oui je sais. ça fait de l'effet hien ? »_

_« Mais pourquoi tu t'installe chez moi ? »_

_« …c'est personnel. »_

_Il haussa un sourcil_

_« Personnel tu dis ? Alors reste dehors » et il ferma la porte._

_« Fais pas le crétin plus que tu ne l'es et ouvre cette porte. » dis-je un peu agacé en massant mon front avec mes doigts._

_« je te rappel que c'est chez moi ici alors tu me dis tout aujourd'hui car j'en ai marre d'être ton épaule sans savoir ce qui se passe avec toi. »_

_Il a raison, au moins je pourrai lui dire. Après tout ce n'est pas trop grave. J'éviterai juste de lui parler de la menace de son frère._

_« très bien »_

_Il ouvre la porte « vraiment ? »_

_Je hochai la tête._

_Il me fit entrer dans sa petite maison composée de quelques pièces._

_Je fais renter mes valises puis m'installe dans un fauteuil du salon. Sui sans broncher s'assit devant moi et m'envoya un regard sérieux._

_« Tout d'abord, donne-moi à boire »_

_« Désolé je n'ai pas de jus de tomate. Mais il y a du jus d'orange, du jus d- »_

_« Idiot je parle d'alcool »_

_Sui forma un regard horrifié et secoua vivement la tête en ma direction_

_« oh que non ! Pas question ! Je t'avais dit que tu devenais quelqu'un d'autre juste après un verre n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Calme toi c'est juste pour mieux…m'exprimer »_

_Il hésita avant de partir et revenir avec un cocktail. Je le descendis rapidement et commença à lui expliquer ma rencontre avec Naruto, nos sorties, nos rires nos moments et mes sentiments pour lui…_

_Mes sentiments pour lui…je l'aime. De tout mon cœur et je ne m'en suis totalement rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui. Cela me rendit triste et misérable. Des gouttes de larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues avant que je n'arrive à terminer mon histoire. Sui se plaça à côté de moi et me réconforta comme il l'a toujours fait…_

_Naruto_

_Je ne peux rien faire à part attendre la fin de la journée pour visiter la famille Hozuki. Arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, je sonne et attends qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Une femme un peu âgée m'ouvrit et me sourit chaleureusement._

_« bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous gêner mais je voudrais vous demander quelque chose à propos de votre fils. »_

_« mon fils ? lequel ? »_

_« Mangetsu Hozuki »_

_Elle soupira et me dit d'entrer. La maison était belle de l'extérieur mais encore plus de l'intérieur. Des riches surement._

_Elle m'invita à m'assoîr et m'apporta à boire._

_« Je vous en supplie, si vous avez l'intention de vous plaindre, ne le faîte pas et on peut s'arranger sur un prix »_

_« Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle plainte ? »_

_« Ah ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous plaindre ? »_

_« Heu non…je veux juste savoir où vit votre fils car j'ai des questions à lui poser »_

_« Vous êtes flic ? »_

_« Non… ça arrive souvent ? »_

_« Oui mon fils aîné à son âge nous crée des problèmes chaque jours et c'est devenu une habitude de poser ces questions à chaque fois qu'on entend son nom. »_

_Ce type, comment Sasuke a pu sortir avec quelqu'un de ce genre?_

_« Nous n'avons plus de ses nouvelles depuis très longtemps mais son frère peut le savoir. Il s'appelle Suigetsu. Il pourrait vous aider »_

_Je lui souris et retient l'adresse sur mon portable en attendant le lendemain avec impatience._


	12. Chapitre 11

_Sasuke_

_Sui est parti ce matin pour son boulot. Ouaip il est officiellement acteur maintenant. Je dois étudier pour mon examen mais c'est impossible avec le blond dans ma tête. Il est partout je le vois en tout le monde et à chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir j'ai l'impression qu'il est à coté de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'oublier si ce n'est pas impossible. Avec mon téléphone éteint, et caché loin de moi je ne serais plus tenté de l'appeler ou de recevoir ces appels. Une chose aussi me dérange. Hier nuit certains souvenirs pourtant flous me hantent. Ceux de Naruto en sueur au dessus de moi m'embrassant et d'autres choses R-18. Peut-être notre nuit ensemble…Argh ! Concentre-toi Sasuke, concentre-toi !_

_Naruto_

_'__Le numéro que vous avez composé est provisoirement inaccessible. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement merci' _

_son portable est toujours éteint. Tu m'évite autant Sasuke ?ne t'en fais pas je te retrouverai. Après une affreuse journée au boulot le soir enfin je reprends mes recherches. Je me demande si je n'aurai pas dû emmener kyu avec moi pour le dénicher. Je me rends à l'adresse donné et sonne. J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochèrent mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je sonnai encore en espérant que la personne derrière ouvre la porte._

_Sasuke_

_Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto est ici ?! Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ?! Du calme peut être qu'il ne le sait pas. Bien sûr, le connaissant il aurai dit quelque chose du genre 'Sasuke sort de cette maison ! je sais que tu es là !' s'il le savait. C'est ma chance. Il sonna encore et me surprit. Je me calme et mit mon écharpe sur ma bouche pour falsifier ma voix._

_« Que voulez vous ? »_

_« Heu, je cherche le propriétaire de cette maison »_

_« Il n'est pas là. Revenez après. » Il avait l'air déçu lorsque je le regardai dans le petit écran. Il renonça et parti. Je soufflai rassuré mais que ferai-je la prochaine fois qu'il viendra ? Au retour de sui je ne lui dit rien du tout. Le lendemain comme je le craignais il revint à la même heure. Je lui dis encore que sui n'était pas là. Il insista à savoir quand il était disponible mais je ne lui donnai pas de réponse satisfaisante._

_Le troisième jour, il vint mais ne céda plus. Il s'entêta à rester l'attendre dehors jusqu'à son retour. Je beau lui demander de partir il refusa. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est que Sui ne revienne pas vite_

_Naruto_

_« bonsoir. » me dit un homme aux cheveux bleutés. Il me scanna des yeux et me demande ce que je fais là_

_« Bonsoir êtes-vous le propriétaire de cette maison ? »_

_« oui c'est ça. Qui êtes- vous ?»_

_« je suis Uzumaki Naruto. » dis-je en me levant des marches et en lui présenta ma main_

_« vous êtes là pour me soutirer de l'argent? » se méfia t-il_

_« heu, non…non pas du tout je voudrai juste vous poser certaines questions »_

_« Vous êtes de la police ?! »_

_« Des renseignements, oui des renseignements c'est ça que je veux »_

_« Ah~ c'est plus compréhensible » se soulagea t-il en me serrant enfin la main. « on va discuter à l'intérieur d'accord ? » il sonna mais la personne n'ouvrit pas. « Sasuke ! Ouvre cette porte ! »_

_Huh ?_

_Sasuke ?_

_« Excusez-moi vous avez dit Sasuke ? »_

_« Oui…pourquoi ? »_

_« Huh ?...je peux le voir ? »_

_« Bah oui mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous le connaissez ? Je vous préviens si vous avez de mauvaises intentions »_

_« Non pas du tout…mais que fait t-il chez vous ? »_

_J'entendis une voix familière venir du petit interphone placé au mur._

_« Va-t'en Naruto »_

_« Sasuke ! Sasuke tu es là ! je veux te voir alors ouvre cette porte je t'en pries»_

_« Va-t'en… »_

_« C'est quoi ce bordel » dit le Hozuki à coté de moi. « Attends c'est toi son voisin ? » je hochai lentement la tête « oh~ c'est plus clair maintenant » dit-il en se tenant le menton. Je beau le supplier il n'ouvrit pas la porte. Ne voulant pas trop faire attendre le propriétaire dehors de sa propre maison je parti. Des questions restent sans réponses. Pourquoi vit-il avec le frère de cet homme ? ne me dit pas que…non pas de précipitation !_

_Demain et le lendemain je parti à la même heure mais pas de changement. Haha, j'ai l'impression d'être un harceleur. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Attends moi Sasuke je viendrai te chercher…_

_Sasuke_

_Il n'est pas venu hier. Peut être qu'il a abandonné ? C'est mieux de toute façon. Les cours ont déjà repris et en classe la main posée sur mon menton je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. C'est vraiment difficile de lui dire de s'en aller. J'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras et m'endormir contre son corps chaud. Ah~ je veux le voir…_

_Huh ?_

_Une touffe blonde unique et un bleu azur magnifique me fait signe de la main derrière la fenêtre. Je me lève brusquement et le professeur me demande s'il y avait un problème. Je me rassis en fixant toujours Naruto. Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ? Et aujourd'hui…ah oui il est libre les Mardis._

_C'est mal barré._

_Il ne bougea pas beaucoup et nos regards ne se quittèrent presque pas. A la fin du cours je ne quittai pas la classe. Lui non plus ne quitta pas sa chaise ( placé il y a quelques temps avant). Il mange des nouilles instantanées et prend une pancarte où il écrit quelque chose_

_JE T'ATTENDRAIS_

_Quel idiot celui-là._

_Je pris mon portable et le rallume. 40 appels en absence : Naruto bien sûr. Je lui envoyai un message._

_'__Vas t'en'_

_'__C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?'_

_'__Naruto je t'en pris on n'a plus rien à se dire'_

_'__on a couché ensemble Sasuke. Je sais que ce n'était pas totalement sous l'effet de l'alcool'_

_'__si! je l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui tu n'étais pas spécial' mentis-je_

_' __je ne crois pas un seul mot de quelqu'un qui fuit comme un gamin. Viens et affronte la vérité'_

_'__je ne veux pas te parler'_

_'__Regarde par la fenêtre'_

_Je regardai comme il m'a demandé et il était écris en très grand sur le papier 'je t'aime'. L'écriture était grossier, le marqueur devait être bon marché le papier n'avait non plus rien d'extraordinaire mais ces mots me rendirent joyeux au plus haut point. Je ne pu retenir mes larmes de couler. Je descendis les marches et me retrouve à quelques mètres de Naruto sur le parking vide. Il se rapprocha lentement de moi les mains dans les poches de son manteau._

_« Tu fais une grave erreur Naruto »_

_« Je ne pense pas »_

_« Tu n'auras jamais d'enfant avec moi »_

_« On peut toujours en adopter un » dit-il en souriant_

_« Tu pourrais être détesté par la société, tu peux perdre ton travail, tes amis »_

_Arrivé à mon niveau, il en leva son écharpe de son cou et le passa autour du mien le sourire au bord des lèvres._

_« Tu vas le regretter » formulai-je_

_«Tu en vaut la peine »_

_Je respirai un coup et me mit sur mes orteils pour répondre à son baiser comme je ne l'avais jamais fait._

_« tu ne pourras plus repartir en arrière...plus jamais »_


End file.
